To Save An enemy
by Elven ice angel
Summary: 'She looked up only to find Draco staring back down at her. His eyes were distant and his strength appeared week. Hermione gasped and placed one hand over her mouth as she saw the two deadly bite marks on his chest.'
1. A deadly turnout

Hey guys, how are we all? Well this is my 3rd story, and although it appears to be my 2nd, it really isn't. I am mostly working on the sequel to elf becomes a dwarf but I can not help myself to do this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters, except for Draco Malfoy... mau hahahaha. No unfortunately I only owned him in a dream. I repeat I own nothing.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE ANYONE ONE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL THERE NAMES RIGHT. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW, AS I AM SURE I HAVE GOTTEN THEM WRONG, SO DON'T GIVE ME A FLAME SAYING I SPELT THEM WRONG! AND NO FLAMING PLEASE, IT ONLY BRINGS PEOPLE DOWN.  
  
On a happier note: please right and review for reviews make my day, as I'm sure they do for you. I have not read the books. I repeat I have not. I will, but my sis is currently hidden them. Actually she just can't find them. Hehe. This is set in there 6th year at Hogwarts. Athough as you will realise , by the scene I have chosen in the first chapter if this story, I have taken out a scene from the 2nd book/movie and placed it into there sixth year. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone, just think of it as, there in sixth year and this scene happens not in the 2nd book. :P hehehe.  
  
On with the story:  
  
Harry potter: Chapter 1:  
  
Blue rays of light streamed down through the windows, lighting up a long wooden stage upon which stood two senior Hogwarts students.  
  
Both stood their wands to their faces, never loosing eye contact.  
  
'Scared Potter?' Malfoy raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously.  
  
'You wish.' Harry responded. A glint of anticipation in his green eyes. Both pressed their wands to their sides and faced back to back.  
  
The crowd held their breath, and you could cut the air with a knife the tension was so huge.  
  
Five steps, in opposite directions both Harry and Draco turned around. Taking their positions, the way Snape had done previously.  
  
On the count of three cast your chants to disarm and disarm only. We don't want any injuries when where here. 'One. two.' The new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher exclaimed.  
  
'Expelliarmus.' Malfoy waved his wand and a shoot of white light burst from his wand and struck harry, sending him tumbling back in the air, landing on his side.  
  
Surprised gasps came from the audience as Malfoy cheated with his early spell. Hermione looked at him with disgusted eyes. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at Harry.  
  
Harry rolled around and positioned himself in a retaliation pose, ready to strike back.  
  
Malfoy, as he saw harry was alright and standing, wiped the smile off his face.  
  
'Rictusempra.' A chain of lightning flew, this time from Harry's wand sending Malfoy flying back and landing in front of Snape. Draco looked up into Snape's eyes only to see him looking disgusted and helping him to his feet.  
  
'I said disarm only!' The DADA teacher added just before Draco released another spell.  
  
'Serpensortia.' A snake formed and landed in the middle, between Harry and Draco. The snake sneered at all the students as it made its way down towards harry.  
  
Harry surprised by the new attack looked up at snake with questioning eyes. As did Lockhart.  
  
Snape slowly made his was down to Harry. "Don't move Potter. I'll get rid of it for you'  
  
'Allow me professor.' Snape immediately stoped and faced Lockheart who was about to cast the spell.  
  
'Follatayesendoray.' The snake flew highly in the air and landed in the same position. It then stood up on its tail and angrily flickered its tongue. It turned to face a brown haired, tallish boy who was in there third year at, Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron next to him. (guys its Justin Finch-Fletchy ok, but can we make out that its just another character? Please!)  
  
Harry in an almost trance like state, started speaking parselmouth to the snake, as he slowly inched closer to it.  
  
The snake moved closer to the edge of the stage, causing the brown haired boy to take a step back. Quickly in a twinkle of an eye, the snake turned and attempted to take a bite from Hermione. But she was too quick and dodged the attack. The snake attempted another shot, but this time making it impossible for it to miss.  
  
Draco, wide eyed lunged and fell on top of Hermine causing her to fall to the floor with Draco on her back.  
  
'Emperaeralasca.' Snape spoke out. The snake shrivelled up and left only ashes  
  
Hermine held her forehead in pain as she had hit her head on the impact. She looked up only to find Draco staring back down at her. His eyes were distant and his strength appeared week. Slowly he removed Hermione from underneath him and layed they're breathing hard, his hands over his chest.  
  
It took awhile for Hermione to figure out what had just happened and as she looked back down towards Draco she realised that he was in pain. Quickly she tore away his hands from his chest and took of his robes and shirt leaving his bare skin showing. Hermione gasped and placed one hand over her mouth as she saw the two deadly bite marks on his chest.  
  
The poison had an immediate effect. His body began to tremble and felt cold and clammy. He watched as Hermione panicked and cast a few spells to slow down the poison from rushing through his blood any quicker. He could feel the poison slow, but the venom was to powerful. It caused the spell to backfire and after a few moment it made the venom speed up faster. Slowly the world began to fade and shutting his eyes he fell into a soundless sleep.  
  
Ok guys, that chapter one. Don't forget to write a review, all is welcome even a few words. But please I beg you no flaming. What the point of them? Besides the satisfaction for the person that wrote them that they had bought a person down.  
  
Heeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. is it just me or is Draco a real hotty, and that Draco should have won the quiditch (or however you spell it) match instead of harry. Harry gets everything, and I'm sure he is not as good that he can beat every student in Hogwards at practically everything, everytime. Don't get me wrong I love harry too. And no I have not read the books, maybe I'm wrong. But that's what the impression the movie gives. I'm sure I'm just sticking and defending Malfoy anywaz. ( 


	2. more angst i can help myself :D

youReviews:  
  
Pupulupk: ROTFL (roll on the floor laughing) I laughed so hard. Thank you so much for your reviews, in both lotr and now hp. I really appreciate you reading both stories even though your are more the lotr fan. My lotr story is coming, I'm just having troubles with fanfiction at the moment. Thanks again.  
  
Isolde: WOW. * looks at you in amazement * I thank you so much. You are just so fantastic! You helped me so much. I can't thank you enough. All I can say is thank you, oh and (hehe) I LOVED your story. I said it in your review but I'll say it again. If there are any readers out there that has not read this author stories I really encourage you to. (Did you mind me saying that?)  
  
Meg: I Thankyou also for your help. I am continuing with this story. Although I'm grounded, yes grounded. * Hangs head in shame * and I don't even know what for. I'm not suppose to be on the Internet, but what mum doesn't know wont hurt her ;). hehe.  
  
Totaloser: yes I must agree with you, he is more then a hottie and he is a hunk. Although I'm not to sure about YOUR Draco. hehe, but I'm sure if I lend him to you there should be no problems with that... ;)... jj.  
  
Draco's girl: Thanks for your support, I'm glad you agree with me. I think Draco (tom felton) (thanks for telling me his name) she win the next quiditch match next time, and teach that harry a lesson! And make a fool out of him. * Evil grin * damn there I go again, protecting Draco. * hides under table *  
  
Farseer: I'm glad you said it wasn't a flame. Therefor I didn't take it as one. J hehe. Well I have not read the books. I'm sorry that I haven't. I just need my sis to find them. Thank you for tell me the brown haired boys name.. (Justin Finch-Fletchy.) although I just put in that he's another character. Soz if that upsets you.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I LOVE you name! I absolutely LOVE it. Where did you think it up? Ahhhhhh, its now 6:49am and the sun just blinded me. * covers eyes * I've been up from 12:00am writing this chapter plus playing with my dog. hehe. (she's sooo cute) geez I got off track. Thank you sooo much for your review. Harry does suck. That goodie goodie. curses him, curse them all. Sorry my lotr side is showing. * looks shyly at you * eeep.  
  
Sake: awwwwww, I'm glad you think I did great. You make me happy. I see you obviously don't like Hermione then. well you'll be glad to know that.. no wait I don't want to give any hints about the ending do I? Or did I? Oh well, I haven't decided on the full ending yet. And draco hasn't dies. yet. well not in the last chapter. mwu haahahahahaha.  
  
water demon: OH PEOPLES. GO SEE THIS AUTHORS STORY, ITS SOOOOO GOOD, I ABSOLUTLY LOVED IT. (Was I aloud to say that?) I'm your fav reviewer. awwwwwwwww * turns head and blushes * I'm glad I could help you. Oh and. I have another piece of advise for you.. WRITE YOUR 5th CHAPTER I'M DYING!. ok I'm alright.  
  
beckie13: Last but not least. does that make sense? Sorry if it doesn't. As I said before I've had no sleep. Thanks for you review, I really appreciated it. Hehe, gives you a tissue, you must be drooling a lot. :D I'll say his name. tom felton. are you drooling yet? Oh damn, I am :S. hehe  
  
Thanks for all that reviewed:  
  
Hope you like this chapter. it hasn't been proofed read. * Puts hands in the air * not yet anywaz, so I'm sorry if that upsets you in anyway. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I really am hopeless at English. And writing this chapter at 12:00am till 6:00am with some brakes is NOT a good idea. (a little tip for all you people that were going to try it.)  
  
NOTE: PLEASE ANYONE ONE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL THERE NAMES RIGHT. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW, AS I AM SURE I HAVE GOTTEN THEM WRONG, SO DON'T GIVE ME A FLAME SAYING I SPELT THEM WRONG! AND NO FLAMING PLEASE, IT ONLY BRINGS PEOPLE DOWN.  
  
On a happier note: please right and review for reviews make my day, as I'm sure they do for you. I have not read the books. I repeat I have not. I will, but my sis is currently hidden them. Actually she just can't find them. Hehe. This is set in there 2nd year at Hogwarts. As you can tell, by the scene I have chosen in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Runs away with Draco, a rope in his mouth and his hands tied. ' I got him I got him.' Wakes up. * sis walks in * 'so you've been having that dream again?' damn! Ok I don't own any charracters, except in my dreams. Can I own them there?  
  
Harry potter 2nd chapter: More angst. I can't help myself.  
  
The poison had an immediate effect. His body felt cold and clammy, and began to tremble. He watched as Hermione panicked and cast a few spells. He could feel the poison slow, but the venom was to powerful. It caused the spell to backfire and after a few moment it made the venom speed up faster. Slowly the world began to fade and shutting his eyes he fell into a soundless sleep.  
  
Seconds later the large, heavy door flew open with great speed. Darkness followed the dark, cloaked figure that walked irritably into the great hall and pushed through the crowd that had formed a circle around the fallen student.  
  
Hermione looked up only to wish she hadn't. Holding Draco in her arms, she gripped him tighter, which only caused him to make a slight sharp, pain- filled cry. She delicately settled him back onto the floor and placed her quivering hand on his burning forehead. Snape had attempted to take him off her, but Hermione was determined not let go until the nurse came with the antidote that would save Draco. The students had been surprised to see that Hermione would not submit to the professor. Snape turned sharply, and with long strides made his way out of the door to get the nurse.  
  
The room turned icy cold, making the students tremble, and worsening Draco's condition. His life was hanging on by a thread and with every passing minute his conditioned deteriorated.  
  
A hand reached downs and grabed Hermiones robes, pulling her away from Draco. A clocked man took off his hood to reveal his face and attempted to take his son from Hermione. The girl only looked up at him with surprised and determination and without so much of a hint of fear, turned back to Draco. Lucious grin evily.  
  
'Get away from him you dirty mudblood.' Lucious eyes locked with Hermiones. 'Give him to me.' His strong arms held onto his son as he began to make his way back towards the door to make his exit.  
  
'What are you going to do with him? He needs to be treated. Madam Pomfrey will be here soon with the antidote. He is dying, and...and with each minute I fear he is getting worse.' Hermione voice faltered as she desperately tried to hold on to Draco but did not succeed and now felt as though her saviour was in the wrong hands. Standing up she ran and followed Lucious towards the door and yelled at him to stop. Both glared at the other, their eyes dancing with fire, neither daring to be the first to look away.  
  
Draco gradually regained his consciousness but could only make out a blurred form and that he was no longer on the floor but in somebody's arms.  
  
Lucious broke the contact with Hermiones eyes and made his way quickly outside and over to a hidden corner at the back of Hogwarts. There he began a countering spell, which made the poison in his son's body cease.  
  
Draco could now make out the form of his father. Immediately he began to scramble back against the wall and placed his hands over and covered his moistened face.  
  
'I have slowed down the poison. I over perceived Professor Snape discussing to the nurse about the situation that happened in the grand hall. You are pathetic Draco. You better have a good justification for saving that mudblood.' With folded arms he lent down and forced Draco to look into his accusing eyes.  
  
'Snake..about to bite Granger. Would have been my fault. Didn't..want to get expelled.' Every word was a struggle. His breathing was hitched and his vision struggled to stay focused on his fathers' form. Draco had spent six years at Hogwarts and every year his father would continually punish him for wrong behaviour and each day his father would gladly remind him that his destiny was to give his soul and life to Voldermort.  
  
'You have destroyed the Malfoy's reputation. You will be punished for your senseless behaviour.' Removing his cloak and placing it on the stony rock next to him, he took at his wand. Standing up tall he pointed his wand at the cowering boy in the corner. 'Stand up!' Wide eyes filled with disgust and humiliation fixed with the weak exhausted ones.  
  
Gradually Draco pulled himself to a standing position with help from the wall. He braced himself for what was next. There was nothing he could do; he was to weak to fight back and to exhausted to call for assistance. An unexpected wave of fear washed over him with an evil intent. He just stood there with his hands on his chest, hoping his father would not be too severe on him but he doubted that for in his fathers eyes he could see the heated flames.  
  
'You will not disappoint me again.' He shouted. Keeping one eye on his son, Lucious waved his wand in the air. 'Pendartay extingray.' A great bolt of lightning filled the air like a tornado. The night sky became starless as a dark cloud covered the night sky around Hogwarts. The lightning soared over Lucious's head and with one quick flick of the wrist flew with great velocity towards Draco.  
  
'Where could he have taken him?' Hermione had not stopped searching for Draco as had none of the students either. Hermione suddenly stoped and collapsed to the ground. Black spots danced before her eyes and after a few moments of taking in deep breaths she fell out of consciousness.  
  
When she awoke a group of people stood silently around her. Focussing on the task at hand, she cautiously got to her feet. 'I know where he is.' Without another word she gradually made her direction to the back and outside the school.  
  
Turning the corner the sight she saw was horrible and left her shocked and frozen.  
  
Look down towards the bottom of your screen. a little lower. lower. Bingo, there you go you found it. Now all you have to do if push that little go button and make this angel a happie chappie angel. (Oh please no flames) I'm sure you don't appreciate them for your stories, and if you do. no comment. 


	3. finding

Reviews:  
  
SerpentStar: I'm glad you don't care if I haven't read the books. :D. a lot of people do care and I thankyou for saying you don't. I too hope this story shows a lot of promise. I know.. I HATE it when people leave their stories unfinished. So I wont do that to you. :D. this story is going on to your favourite lists :D. YEY, thankyou :D. you've made this angel very happy indeed.  
  
Melanie: was this soon enough for you? Hehe, good to here you want it to be updated :D. awwwwwww, you luv my story, :D. your so sweet. Eeep, theres this big spider looking at me.* runs away from computer * ok its gone soz about that. Where was I, oh yes, can't wait to read your story.  
  
Cinnamon: I like cinnamon. :D.. yummm. On toast is nice. :P. ROTFL- stick me too my computer * stares at you with worried look on face * well lucky for me you haven't done it yet, and I've now got myself off the hook for posting this then ;). Kill draco, would I ever do that? Mwu ahahahahahaha, u'll just have to find out.  
  
Reverie: heeeeee heeeeeeee heeeeeeeee. YOU ARE SO NICE! It's a shame you put it as an a anonamas review, I would luv to read your stories. I'll track you down some how though mwu hahahahaha you wait and see. :P your adding me to your fav's awwwwww. 'Your first chapter is on fire!' eeep, I hope that's a good thing.. :S lol, thanx :D I liked the first chappie too, I just hope I don't disapoint you and everyone else with the rest of the chapters. Tom hasn't even read a harry potter book yet either :O. lol. he's like me. :D we were ment to be together ;) I've got pictures of him in and out of his Draco M persona' whats that? If its good I wont one ;) lol. Thanx for your review sweety.  
  
treachery89: OMG!!!! I just had a look at your stories, and I must say I AM SOOOOOOOO going to read them. don't worry this is a draco fic and he will try to. no wait don't want to give it away ;), me and my big mouth :P. lol. I'm glad its getting great, I really don't wont to disappoint you guys, and I always when ever I post them up feel that I am. But you will find out where this is going in the next few chappies, well I'm off to probably read you stories. Ok I'm back. I read your story. DON'T YOU DARE DO A RUNNER ON IT! ITS FANTASTIC! OMG! Eeep, are they going to find Draco in time? Ahhh, Hermione look in the forest! Ahhhh, you don't know what your story has done to me. I'm not posting up chappie 5 till you post up your next chapter!!!! Please post it! I can't stand ti when people give up on FANTASTIC stories.. ok so you haven't written a chappie in 3 weeks, and I know it could be for a reason, but I don't care! You get on your computer and type your story! Ahhhhhhh.. I'm dieing over here. eeep. * explodes from thinking about you not continuing your story * *ghost comes back * I will forever haunt you if you don't continue!  
  
Totaloser: LOLOLOLOL. no I have decided to lend you Draco, you can't lend him back to me ;). LOLOLOLOL. Your so cool. I'm glad you liked the 2nd chapter, and thankyou for reviewing both chappies I really appreciate it .. :D. 'i love stories were his father tortures him then Hermione saves him' - so do I :D. and odn't worry there will be more Lucious torturing MY Draco later on. LOL  
  
Steph: hehe, I think they did get a freakish connection, and no draco is not dead yet. or is he going to survive.. dun dun dun, you'll find out in chapter 4. I've written it. * looks at you with proud face * lol. TragicPixie@aol.com. oh I like. where did you think it up, or did you get it off something else?  
  
tom4eva: tom4ever. I TOTALLY AGREE! I agree with you that I need to develop the chapters more, I'll give it a try, thanx for the advise :D. and I'm glad I'm spelling the characters right I had a guess. Lol.  
  
MysticalWoodElf: LOL. I have one word for you, umm. no that's not it. T.H.A.N.K.S. lol, I couldn't think up a good one word.. * cries * I've read your story, well funny song thingy, and I must say I'm very impressed :D. another one word for you. C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E. lol.  
  
b0ing: LOTFL. I like your name.. please don't take effence about me laughing about it. It really good and cute :D. I LIKE it. I'm glad you like my fic so far. thanx for you review :D  
  
sakura angel90: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, is that how you spell Lucius? LOL.. * looks shyly at you * lol yeah his dad is really really mean.. oh and I have a question for you, or anyone else. In the 2nd movie, was it Him that put the book in Ron's sisters.. (whats her name - mental blank) bag? To open the chamber of secrets. cause they made out they did. But I haven't read the book so I was just wondering :P  
  
wow. thanx for all you guys who reviewed.. I really do appreciate them, they make me right another chappie each time.  
  
Hope you like this chapter. it hasn't been proofed read. * Puts hands in the air * not yet anywaz, so I'm sorry if that upsets you  
  
NOTE: PLEASE ANYONE ONE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL THERE NAMES RIGHT. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW, AS I AM SURE I HAVE GOTTEN THEM WRONG, SO DON'T GIVE ME A FLAME SAYING I SPELT THEM WRONG! AND NO FLAMING PLEASE, IT ONLY BRINGS PEOPLE DOWN.  
  
On a happier note: please right and review for reviews make my day, as I'm sure they do for you. I have not read the books. I repeat I have not. I will, but my sis is currently hidden them. Actually she just can't find them. Hehe. This is set in there 2nd year at Hogwarts. As you can tell, by the scene I have chosen in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Well actually my friends and I have picked characters that we own... and guess what! I own Draco and Legolas. *faints *. but really for now I'll just say I don't. * Winks *  
  
Well here it is.  
  
Chapter three: Finding  
  
Turning the corner the sight she saw was formidable and left her shocked and frozen.  
  
There, lying face down on the stony concrete was Draco Malfoy pail and motionless. Blood flowed freely from a head wound and many other hidden cuts which caused a sticky, crimson puddle outlining his body.  
  
As Hermione cautiously closed the gap between herself and Draco, more cuts and bruising on his face and chest was shown. A sharpened gasp could be perceived. She then found herself running across to her enemy/saviour. She layed her soft, delicate hand on his forehead but the heat caused it to burn so in one expeditious motion she tore it away and inclined his head so she could attempt and hopefully find a pulse. Sure enough there was one, but weak and elaborate. His shirt was still off, leaving his skin exposed like previously in the great hall. Hermione looked down at the snakebite and to her contentment the marks had stoped bleeding and now turned a brownish colour which ment the poison had stopped spreading freely throughout his quivering body. Gently rolling him into a sitting position she then attempted to carry the tall well built Draco Malfoy. She had only made it to a standing position, with Draco in her arms when she felt him slipping and her knees buckling under her.  
  
Harry took in the situation quickly then raced to support Hermione. Holding her upright with Draco in her arms he felt himself, with one step at a time, walking slowly towards the hospital. He locked eyes with Hermione's and no words needed to be said. A silvery, wet tear rolled down her pail yet cheek. He tell that she felt it was her fault for Draco's life being on deaths door.  
  
Blood dripped from the heavy individual they carried, causing a bloodied trail across the floor. The long silence had come to an end when Draco made a loud moan and shifted gently in their arms.  
  
'He wakes.' Hermione said, anticipating that that was a sign that he would recuperate from the two traumatic events.  
  
Harry did not respond, instead he looked straight-ahead; looking for any teacher that could aid them. They had not seen anybody since they had found Draco, which made them think that everyone must be searching for Malfoy elsewhere.  
  
Lucious Malfoy left his son lying on the pavement unmoving as he heard someone make there way around the corner, which would give away what he had done. With no regret for what he had done he entered his mansion and walked towards his office. An evil smile appeared on his face, as a house elf asked how his young son was doing.  
  
'Never better.' He replied coldly.  
  
The small, green-eyed elf with decrepit attire followed his master into the room with slight hesitation.  
  
He stopped abruptly 'You resist coming in. Why?' he said then continued walking.  
  
'I mean no respect to you sir. I feel young Malfoy is in pain and that someone close had something to do with it.' He said with a scared yet hard tone. The house elf was not one who customarily spoke up especially not to a Malfoy. He knew precisely who and what had been done to Draco, he could sense it. He had served the Malfoy's for a long period of time now and his young master had never been too severe on him unlike his father. He stood now in the corner awaiting his masters' response and by the look on Lucious's face he had a conjecture that he would pay dearly for his words.  
  
'Draco is fine.' He turned and faced the waist hight elf with cold eyes that darted between the elf and the door. Then sharply turning his back on the house elf he made his direction to the brown with gold adorned desk.  
  
Lucious was not in the mood to be questioned by the elf, (which normally a house elf would not speak up and question his master at all.) and the elf knew this. Instead he took his maters hint and quickly left with his head down to appear he was remorseful about what he had said. He sealed the door behind himself. Leaving him in complete silence and alone in a room. With one snap of the fingers he went to find his young master.  
  
Hermione perceptibly felt herself begin to loose hold of Draco. Her body was utterly exhausted. Just when she was about to collapse a house elf appeared infront of her and helped her maintain Malfoy.  
  
The house elf named Mitty looked up and spotted Harry Potter, quickly she tore instantly her eyes away from Harry's scar. She had heard a lot about the boy-who-lived. Without another though she clicked fingers the three students appeared suddenly in the hospital.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came around the bend to find Hermione falling to the floor with Draco in her arms looking as though his body had given up the fight for his life. While Harry was desperately trying to hold the both up and attempting to walk closer so he could place the two on a hospital bed.  
  
'I have been looking for Mr Malfoy.' She quickly said and placed the blond haired boy on a bed. Then did the same to Hermione. 'Harry I must ask you to go wait outside.' There was no doubt that Draco had little hope to survive, but in the condition Hermione seemed to be in there seemed to be little hope for her also.  
  
'But surely Hermione will be alright, she was fine about three minutes ago.' Harry could tell what was going through Madam Pomfrey's mind. He looked over towards one of his best friends and to his horror Hermiones face was pale and she trembled all over.  
  
Well there it is :D. just when you thought the situation couldn't get any worse. now something is wrong with Hermione.. Mau hahahahaha.. Is this a cliffe? Lol  
  
NO idea what a house elf powers have. soooo I just improvised. :S. was I alright? And I know he would not normally speeck up. I just wanted to show how cold hearted Lucious.  
  
DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE? OR GIVE UP? I MUST SAY I AM INJOYING THIS, BUT I DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT IF NO ONE IS ENJOYING IT.  
  
I know this chapter was bit bad. was it? Well I would like the truth. but in no flame. I don't want to disapoint you guys, and I feel I am. I am trying, I really am. I'm not that bright. Infact I'm in the intermediate class at school. No one would pick me out for doing this. So I'm sorry if you hate this story, just don't review if you do.  
  
See that little button at the bottom of the screen called 'GO' well don't be confused by it. it does not mean to go away from you computer at all. it actually means that you should click and do a nice happy review about this story :D. hehe. PLEASE.* puppy dog eyes * oohhh, and no flaming, they only bring people down, and who needs that? . Not me and not you. :P.  
  
EXTRA: don't laugh: I thought I'd right a poem. Its sad but ow well. I'm not good at poems, but I would like you to review it, and tell me what you think. nicely.  
  
They met one day by watching the stars, They exchanged phone numbers, and left in there cars. They had a lasting friendship for years and years, They have shared life secrets and had a few beers. Been through rough times and been through them together, They've relied on each other in the past and forever. They never gave up on there friendship at all, Cause if they did their friendship would fall. Their lives went on together like hand in hand, But one day she got married and moved to New Zealand. Everyday they would get letters in the post, Saying how they were going, and what they missed the most. Ten years has gone by without a letter or a note, Until one day she decided to post one by boat. Everything was wrong and his life was dim, He had no one to love, and no one loved him. Over in New Zealand her life has also been tough, And then the day she posted the letter she had had enough. She had gotten a divorce from her husband not long ago, And have been raped by supposedly friends and people she did not know. After she had posted the letter she gathered her things, She was now excited that she was going to meet him. The note said that she was coming over by plane, She had missed him a lot, and signed love Jane. The time had come, he had planned it for years, He entered the bar and had a few beers. Thinking it over while he sat there, A stranger had come and his life he did share. He told his life how it had been harsh and mean, But also how good with Jane it had been. With Jane in his head he left the bar, He got his things, and drove towards the airport - it wasn't far. Next to the airport there was a church, He hopped out of the car, and began to search. He found what he wanted and entered it quick, For what he was about to do made him feel dizzy and sick. Her plane had just hit the ground and now she felt ill, Something was not right, as she sat there completely still, 'The plane has stopped' the flight attendant said, She directed Jane, for Jane was bright red. 'Are you alright?' the attendant slowly asked, But Jane didn't reply, she just watched the t.v. her expression masked. Watching to the news, were many listening people, And there was her friend, pail, on top of a church steeple. Taking his life was the hardest thing he had to do, Without another thought he stood up and flew. Jane closed her eyes as he hit the ground, On her cheek, wet silvery tears flooded down. 'Did I not send the letter? I sent it by boat not long ago?' Jane asked the attendant trying not to let her feelings show. 'A post boat crashed, and the letters were lost and gone', Jane's knees buckled under her, as she began mourn. The loss of her greatest friend was just too much for her, But then a sound of a chopper made her look up and stir. 'The church is just next door' the attendant said, Having a guess on what was going on in Jane's head. Thanking the attendant and running outside and next door, Kneeling next to her friend, on the grassy floor. An ambulance came and took him away, But Jane did not move and there she did stay. A year went by and her life was good, But every year at the same date at the church she stood. Ten years had gone now, and the day had come, She got some flowers and outside the church she put thum. The wind blew her hair away from her cheek, She stood there for hours, she did not speak. Turning around to get back in the car, It was night by now so she looked up at a star. She promised herself she new she would never forget, Her best friend and how they first met.  
  
Ok guys, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think on this and the chapter. and if I should continue. cause chappie 3 and 4 I don't want to disappoint you guys with. 


	4. Saving

Reviews:  
  
Hello my BEAUTIFUL readers! J How are we all? Hope all your stories are going well. I will be reading them all shortly. Hope you had a happy Easter. I CANT believe how may reviews I have gotJ everyone I read puts a smile on my face, and makes me wont to continue this story forever J  
  
Hope you like this chapter. it hasn't been proofed read. * Puts hands in the air * not yet anywaz, so I'm sorry if that upsets you  
  
NOTE: PLEASE ANYONE ONE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL THERE NAMES RIGHT. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW, AS I AM SURE I HAVE GOTTEN THEM WRONG, SO DON'T GIVE ME A FLAME SAYING I SPELT THEM WRONG! AND NO FLAMING PLEASE, IT ONLY BRINGS PEOPLE DOWN.  
  
On a happier note: please right and review for reviews make my day, as I'm sure they do for you. I have not read the books. I repeat I have not. I will, but my sis is currently hidden them. Actually she just can't find them. Hehe. This is set in there 2nd year at Hogwarts. As you can tell, by the scene I have chosen in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: 'Don't' make me say it again.' I screamed. 'Please Noooo!' * person makes me * 'ok I don't own ANYTHING * cries * 'those people that make you say this are so mean. hehe.  
  
Chapter four - healing  
  
'Go Harry.' Hermione pleaded as black spots began to dance before her eyes and she gradually and painfully slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~Hours later~  
  
'Save him!' Hermione screamed as she watched the hospital staff frantically trying to save Draco's life. 'Save him.' She was going into desperation. She layed there, unable to move or help, just having to watch the pain and horror of the scene folding out before her. She turned her head to the side, with her hands over her ears trying to block out the painful cry. Never had she heard anything like it, it was sharp and piecing, and reached into the very depth of her heart. 'Malfoy.' She whispered as the scream dyed down to moans. He had saved her, why could she do nothing to save him, life wasn't fair. For six years now Draco had teased her and her friends but now was not the time to hold a grudge. She had to admit to herself that the Slytherin had become quite an eye-catcher, his body was nicely toned and his face had become more tanned which blended in nicely with his Platinum hair.  
  
Spells so many spells that she had read in the library from the beginning of her school years were now flickering through her mind. She was determined she was going to find one that could help the situation. Finally after two more piecing screams had come and gone she thought of a spell that she read in the library. She had memorised it thoroughly for if the time came where she or anyone would need it.  
  
'Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!' Hermione desperately called out for her attention.  
  
'Not now Miss Granger.' Her voice was rushed.  
  
One of the nurses faced her with pleading and wet eyes. 'We are doing all we can.'  
  
That was all Hermione needed. She was not about to let a person die from protecting her. She somehow found the strength to stumble out of bed. The impact sent a shock of pain through her, but she didn't think about it. With tear filled eyes, she dragged herself across the room and pushed through the crowd of nurses towards Draco's bed. The nurses tried to stop her but Hermione just continued on. Nothing was going to get in her way, she knew what she had to do and she was determined to do it.  
  
'Stay in your bed Hermione.' One of the nurses said whilst attempting to pick her up but was stopped by another.  
  
She reached the bed and pulled out her wand. There was nothing the nurses could do for the boy now, so they stepped back and let her attempt to save his life.  
  
No sound was heard while Hermione thought up the spell and began to chant it.  
  
In rushed sorrow-filled words she spoke aloud and waved her wand towards Draco. 'One for another, take life out of me, restore it in this other.' A great light and a ghastly wind formed around the two students as she spoke the last line. 'And save the life that saved me.'  
  
Harry ran with great swiftness into the Griffindor common room. 'Ron!'  
  
Ron elevate his head too see his best friend open the door and flew into the room. 'Whats happened? Is she going to be alright?' He desperately tried to read his friends face to find the answer, but it didn't look good as the tears soundlessly fell down Harrys cheeks.  
  
'I. I don't know.' He fiddled with his glasses and collapsed into a large chair. 'I have this feeling that something's happening to Hermione and that there's magic involved.' His eyes darted about the room and became focused on a singular red lamp.  
  
'Well im not going to stand around and wait for somebody to tell me! we're going to go and find out.' Ron tried to sound optimistic but he was terrified for Hermione.  
  
The end was near. There was no turning back. No one could save him he thought as he realised the nurses had taken a step back and given up. With a soft sigh he let his mind go and waited patiently for death. A few seconds later brightness came into his vision. He turned his head to see a beautiful, young girl come into view. 'Don't give up on us now. Come back to the light Draco.' The girl called softly too him as she placed one hand on his cheek then began to utter something he could not hear. Light filled his heart as the girl finished. Such beauty for a young age he thought. Slowly closed his eyes, inhaling deep, heavy breaths that drew more and more oxygen with every second.  
  
She had done it. She had saved him. Life seemed to be draining out of her but the thought of saving Draco was enough to not let her think about it. She gazed down at him one last time.  
  
At first all he could see was blurs but as his vision became more focused he turned his head to the side and saw the young girl that he had seen in the brightness. Her facial features became more visible. 'Granger.' He whispered gently. Confusion was just one of the many emotions that was taking alhold of him at this time.  
  
She held out her hand as she began to fall backwards.  
  
Draco forced his hand to grab hers but he was too weak to hold onto it. He watched as Hermione fell hopelessly to the floor.  
  
End note: spell, soz, I have not read the books, and I'm not sure how they exactly make up spells, but I watch charmed so I took it like the way they do it. soz if this offends or effects anyone. I think I also got abit lotr in there * winks * hehe, well soz if any of these things got you upset or angry.  
  
Well I thing I have said enough about the little 'GO' button at the bottom of the screen, please no flaming. But I do apreciate nice reviews that make me want to continue, although I am having great fun with this story, they do help.  
  
DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE? OR GIVE UP? I MUST SAY I AM INJOYING THIS, BUT I DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT IF NO ONE IS ENJOYING IT.  
  
Well till next time. 


	5. finally healed

Ok guys. I really need your help. Whats the whole death eater deal? And Draco wants to become one right? I'm not going to go into the whole death eater and that type stuff, till I know. So please bear with me, in this chapter. - Reviews are now moved to the bottom of the screen.  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Draco forced his hand to grab hers but he was too weak to hold onto it. He watched as Hermione fell hopelessly to the floor.  
  
Moments later, when the hospital staff had help Hermione onto a nearby bed and left Draco and Hermione in the ward alone. Hermione was asleep and Draco was looking up at the star-lit ceiling deep in thought.  
  
Why did I save that absurd mudblood? If I hadn't been so stupid I would not be in this predicament. But as Draco thought harder he felt something he had never felt before, pride. He had been a hero, a saviour and a protector. These thoughts made him feel proud and a smile slowly appeared on his handsome face but in a turn of events the smile turned to a surprised frown as one word left his mouth quickly and quietly. 'Help.'  
  
He clasped his hand on his chest, as a sharp pain ripped through his entire body. He fell off the hospital bed and rolled onto the floor hard, and pulled his body into a defensive ball. He held his hands tightly on his chest where the snake had bitten him. The pain only lasted a moment, as soon as it came, it started to diminish and left him gasping for breath. He made his way to a standing position slowly. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a reddish and inflamed mark where the snake had taken a bite from him when he had defended Hermione in the great hall.  
  
Once his breath had slowed down to its normal pace, he looked around the room but found nobody except for a sleeping girl on the bed next to him. He felt no pain except for the slight burning on his chest. He watched as the sleeping girl rolled over and faced him. Her face was pail, and although her eyes were closed he sense that inside the closed eye lids her eyes were probably twinkling like they always did even though she had been through so much in the last few hours. He stood up and made his way over to her. 'Granger.' He said whispered whilst grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. 'Granger.'  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open in an instant. She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds whilst trying to remember where she was. She saw a blond-haired guy standing over her, and when she realised who is was she turned her face into a hard, hatred expression. 'What do you think you are doing. Get your hands off me.' She brushed his arms away from her and she watched as his eyes turned from icily cold, to heated flames.  
  
'Listen Mudblood don't think that these recent events have made me think higher of you. You are still the pathetic girl you always were.' He spat out. A mudblood telling me what to do. The thought made him sneer.  
  
'Why would I think that Draco?' The words had hurt even if they had come from her worst enemy. She turned her head and broke the eye contact with him. 'And you are still the annoying, repulsive guy you were, and forever will be.' She yelled in defence. Somehow deep inside of her she had wished that the recent events would make them sort out their differences. But she did not want to show her feeling towards him, although she didn't usually hide her feelings well she found that it came quite eaisly when Draco was around. She had learnt from a young age who to hide her emotions from, and Draco, being the enemy, was at the top of that list. She turned and faced him when she felt she was ready. She wore her facial expression like she had done previously. 'Get your dirty, Slytherin body away from.' Hermione was suddenly interrupted as Draco placed his hand on her cheek. In one fluid movement he leaned over, and gently placed his lips on top of her's. Her lips were soft and sent a warm tingle throughout his body. There was some way that she kissed him that made him feel like never letting go. But that thought only lasted a minute when he realised who she was. This will shut her up. He thought as he broke away and inhaled a deep breath of air. He then turned sharply and walked out of the hospital leaving Hermione dumbfounded and stunned as she stood there, the early morning sunrays shining through the windows.  
  
Finally to get away from Granger. Draco thought quickly as he, with rushed steps, made his way to the Slytherin dormitories. The pain in his chest had now fully gone, and that he was grateful for.  
  
Hermione walked slowly towards the Griffindor common room with her hand still placed on her lips. It was the first kiss she had just had. It made her feel weird inside..weird in a good way though, almost like her blood was heating up. If only it had not come from Malfoy it would have been perfect. But even the thought of the warmth that he had given her made her steps become light and she drifted into a peaceful daydream where she was floating ontop of a soft fluffy cloud, with Draco kissing her once more. She told the fat lady the password and entered the common room.  
  
As Hermione walked into the room she bumped into somebody "Oh sorry" she quickly apologised, snapping out of her daydream. Looking around quickly, she realised that she was actually alone in the room. "Hermione!" Two voices called out. Hermione quickly spun around, but still no-one could be found. "Ok..whats going on?" She curiously asked. Suddenly Harry and Ron shimmered into existence infront of her making Hermione let out a small startled yelp. "Hermione!!!" They yelled again as they threw off the invisibility cloak and gave her a big hug. "We were just about to come and find you" She grinned and relaxed against the two of them. They were like brothers to her. Since last year the three had been inseparable and nothing was going to change that. No one was going to get in between them. Their friendship blossomed with every passing day and would probably continue for the rest of their lives.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry said joyfully. 'Tomorrow is the quiditch match. You haven't missed it.' He knew that she was not one that fully enjoyed the sport, but also knew she came to watch him play and to support the house.  
  
Pulling away she drew her eyebrows closely together and saying sarcastically. 'Oh goodie.'  
  
Its good to have you back Hermoine.' Ron said still giggling over the face she had pulled. 'At least we can watch together. We can watch to see if Malfoy matches up to Harry's speed and co-ordination rather then his usual seeker tactics.'  
  
Hermione released another smile that went towards Harry. 'No one can beat our famous Harry.' All three of them laughed and made there way towards the common room to relax. Immediately Ron and Harry pulled out a chess board and sat down. Hours later Hermione looked up from her book and almost laughed at the look on Harry's face 'Would I be rude to have a guess that Ron is winning?' She laughed as both of her friends wore different expressions. Ron was smiling brightly and nodding his head. While Harry glared at her friendly and clenched his fists.  
  
'I'll get him one day.'  
  
Ron took the comment from Harry with an amused look on his face. 'Yes Harry I think you will be able to beat me one day.' Harry looked proudly towards his two friends, which only made Ron's amused smile turn even wider. 'When we are old and wrinkly, and I have forgotten how to play wizards chess.'  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` I'm sorry, I needed more romance, but of corse it doesn't just start here. I just really needed to write some therefor I did just that. please forgive me if this has offended you. * Puppy dog eyes * also tell me if you don't mind if this turns into a romance. I ment it from the biggining to make it one, but I'm not sure if I have put that in. if you don't want it to turn into one just say. Margarite rules though, so if you find that you didn't want them to get together and I made them, that just means that more people wanted them too.  
  
Can you see the plot forming? Well, I think you will in the next few chapters if you don't. * Pats those peoples on the back * . If you found this chapter boring, please let me no. but not in a flame. Oh and. I have started school. 'NOOOOOOOOO' but I will try to update as quickly as I can. the plot is not trully formed yet, but I think you can guess what might happen. see if you can. If you guess write, I'll give you something.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Katieshaz: Thanks for your review. hehe, I'm trying to write more :P. lol.  
  
Ben: I'm not going to stop. I hate it when people do that. * Glares at all the people that do *  
  
K: LOL. I will 'try' not to kill Draco. don't worry, there wont be 'too' much draco bashing. (although I am elven ice angel) in the next few chapter, so he wont die there * winks * I'm sooo glad you love this story.. I wish you were a signed review.. I'd love to read your story if you have one.  
  
sakura angel90: Thanx for telling me all that stuff, it was very helpful. :D. you're a champ!. now looks what happens, you say don't leave it there, I post, and I haven't heard from you. * cries *. oh well. I hope to hear from you again. And you'll be happy to know that (as you've realised) that this wasn't a cliffe. :D. whats wrong with me? :O. I love to write cliffe's :O:O:O. * faints * oh yeah, I know whats wrong with me. I haven't heard from you.. and its effecting me . * cries again *. * cleans up all the tears. *  
  
Dreaming One: awwwwwwwwwww. * hugs you * you reviewed again. :D:D:D:D. I wav you. lol. hummm, don't take that to personal :P. you are completely right! I LOVE to write authors notes.. I like to babble. but I will try to keep that down as much as possible. I promise :D. I suck at spelling, my editor hasn't done the last chapters yet. I can't wait to post them thought. soz . will you forgive me? * puppy dog eyes *  
  
Katieshaz: LOL.. Don't ask me why I just laughed at your review. I mean its soo good. I supose you a person with little words, but you get to the point. (don't worry I'm not teasing you at all. that's a good thing.) thanx for review. And you've reviewed again now :D:D:D:D:D:D. you make me very happy :D.  
  
Cinnamon: LOLOLOL. yey cinnamon.. You rock!. I'm glad your not going to stop me if I kill lucious.. But will you if I kill either Draco or Hermione? :O. and how do ya plan to stop me. mwu hahahahahaha. * evil smile * *eyes turn black * . see what you do to me . * winks * . You added me to your fav's. falls of chair. 'OUCH!' eeep.. people are looking at me to why I fell of my chair. * blushes * yes you might be a nut cake. but you're a good nut cake ;). hehe. Your one of my fav reviewers.. and I LOVE reading your storie.  
  
Tori: I'm glad you dropped a review. thanks a lot, I really does put a smile on my face . :D - (see) I will 'try' to keep up the good work. :D (another smile) you have a gift to make people smile I see.  
  
water demon:. should I even write a review to you?///???? Let me think.. I will, only cause I;m nice.. hehe. * bends down and pats you on the head * I forgive you. but only cause its you, and you write a good story. And yes, you HAVE TO WRITE MORE... Although wise you'll get another review from me.. (and this time I wont be at ALL nice!) hehe. You have 3 days.. therefor its till. *thinks * till sat. mwu ahahahahahaha. it better be up. *uses to smoke to vanish * (you know like in those movies? ;) if you don't I've made a complete fool of myself :S.)  
  
Melanie: mwu hahahahaha - ok hermione wont die... ... ... .. . for now. whu hahahahahaha.. (eeeep, I'm scaring myself).. hehe. I will continue. and maybe They will both die and llive .. (well be dead) together.. :O. will I be that cruel?  
  
b0ing: *waves * . hey! Its b0ing. *everyone claps * . how are you? (I told you a like to babble.) awwwwwwww, you reviewed my poem. awwwwwww *gives you a hug * your sooo sweet. You love my fic.awwwwwwwww. Soz I've only had 2 hours sleep in 45 hours :S. please keep reading. :D.  
  
pupulupk: I posted. soz it took so long, I have stupid school. I'm glad you love angst. I hope that you love this angsty story then :D  
  
treachery89: you did two reviews. awwwww. I love it when people review each chappie. See, I told ya I wouldn't post unless you posted you chappie. I'll be looking at it after I post my chappie up, soz I haven't looked at it sooner, I haven't been on the computer. I hopw that, just cause I didn't use a cliffe this time, that you wont leave this story.. 'im getting agitated. very rare.' - LOL. LOL.LOL.I hope that's a good thing :D. I hope this chappie is good enough for oyu.. I mean your such a good writer, its hard to think that your reviewing mine :O.  
  
Kitty: LOLOLOLOLOLOL.. He wears a ribbon. LOLOOLOLOLOL.. I picked that up too.. I also laughed sooooo hard, and all my friends looked at me like I was the dumb idiot . *winks *. hehe. I'm glad I wasn't the only one that laughed at that fact .. :D.  
  
SOOOOOO many reviews. falls off chair. 39.* covers mouth with hand * I NEVER expected that much.. THANK YOU. I hope you continue to like it.  
  
Until next time. I'll post the next chappie very soon, considering I didn't post this for a while. Please write a review.. PLEASE!!!!!! 


	6. dark dream

Disclaimer: I own them. I own them all!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Ron took the comment from Harry with an amused look on his face. 'Yes Harry I think you will be able to beat me one day.' Harry looked proudly towards his two friends, making Ron's smile wider. 'When we are old and wrinkly, and I have forgotten how to play wizards chess.'  
  
Hermione laughed as Harry gave Ron a swift elbow to the chest making him double over in laugher. The laugher slowly died as two pairs of eyes locked on her. 'Oh no!' She yelped. She recognised that spark in their eyes and bolted towards her room. 'Stop it.' She was almost there when suddenly she was forced to the ground. 'Stop it.' She shrieked, her words muffled by laughter.  
  
'Should we stop?' Harry asked un-seriously, and tore his hands away.  
  
'Nah!' Ron grinned, but after a few more minutes he realised the girl's laughter had died down. Both boys looked shocked as they gazed towards their friend. 'Can someone die from being overly tickled?'  
  
Harry laughed at Ron's stupid comment. 'I think she's asleep.' Both boys held back their laughter which resulted in frantic snickers. Gently they picked up the sleeping girl and placed her on her bed. They scooped up a soft, pink blanket and layed it on top.  
  
Draco felt himself shake violently. The attacks had been occurring all day, and as usual lasted only a few moments. It was dark in the Slytherin dorms, as the night light helped him only to distinguish the large shadows of Crabb and Goyle sleeping in the beds adjacent to him. Startled his mind quickly grabbed a hold of a thought as it raced through his mind. Something is not right. Why am I shaking? But everytime he thought about this, his mind wandered onto unimportant things and soon his eyes closed slowly as he began to relaxed.  
  
Her sobs were getting louder.  
  
Frantically he made his way through the corridor, always hearing the sound of the wailing girl. She was hurt. Wether physically or emotionally he didn't know, but he was certain he was going to find out. Suddenly a wooden door appeared in front of him, and he cautiously reached out to open it. It creaked loudly, revealing cold dark room, and there in the middle of the round room sat a young girl, her back towards him.  
  
He slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, made his way towards her. When he was close enough he placed his hand on her warm shoulder. He felt her jump at the coldness but soon returned to her crying. Looking down facing the girl, he was shocked to find that he knew her. A light shone from two small windows behind him, that lit her face enough to make out her features. He tore his gaze away from her tear-streaked face and focused on her hand, as he heard a strange noise. "Drip. Drip. Drip"  
  
A crimson pool of blood covered the floor and her hand was in no better condition. Thick red blood covered her wrist flowing down towards her elbow and flowing off the side of her arm, dripping onto the floor.  
  
Shocked he looked back to her face exploring a pair of pained but warm eyes. He was just noticing that they twinkled in the light when the young girl collapse.  
  
He pulled her bloodied body towards him and searched for a pulse. He couldn't find one on her neck and quickly moved his hands towards her wrist. He flinched as his hands touched a warm liquid, and slowly he glanced down and discovered that both wrists were sliced up pretty badly. Still determined to find a pulse he undid her shirt and placed his hand on her chest. The silence was deafening as he waited to feel that beat, but none came. She was dead. He could have saved her, and now she was dead.  
  
Tears mixed with the crimson puddle, and he quickly stood up to take in the situation. He desperately tried to think clearly, but he couldn't stop looking at the sickening sight before him, he felt himself become light- headed and soon after he fainted.  
  
Draco bolted up straight and wiped the perspiration off his face. His breathing was rapid and he frantically looked around the room. As he began to calm down he remembered his dream and climbed out of bed. He listened for the sound of crying but nothing could be heard.  
  
Relief overcame him as he sat back onto the bed and made himself comfortable. He began to slowly drift off asleep. But as soon as his eyes closed his mind screamed out. His hands flew over his ears, as if to shut out the sharp, piecing cry, but that did not help. Ripping off the sheets, he found his way, in the dark, down the stairs and into the common room where he stood outside a portrait. The cry had stopped and he moved his hands away from his burning ears.  
  
He ran down through the halls listening intently for any sound. He ran for what seemed like hours but was only minutes in reality. Suddenly he stopped as he came towards a door. Slowly he reached out his trembling hand and opened the door. There was the girl, kneeling on the floor, her back towards him.  
  
Review:  
  
Dreaming One: AWWWWWWWWw, I'm glad I'm a h/d writer then. Hehe. yeah I don't really like it when they get all romantic all of a sudden, I mean I think it should be gradual.  
  
Pupulupk: Haven't heard from you in a while. Yeah I like the game wizards chess. I want it to be real! Although then I'd just have to learn how to play chess.  
  
shining-star: I wish you did sign in. but I know what you mean. tis such a hassle sometimes! I'm so pleased you think this story is awesome.  
  
Tori: I'm trying to progress it well, I'm glad you picked it up :D. I like our ramblings, ramble to me anytime :D  
  
Totaloser: NOOOOOOOOO! Not you. *hides under table * hehe. jj.. I love your reviews! I'm always hyper :P.. hehe.. I'm glad you are too :D. You think Draco wants you to kiss him??? Hummm I don't think so missy.. *leans down and kisses Draco on the lips * mwu hahahahahaha. * winks * LOL. kill that spider . hehe.. it was on your hand, ewwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
Katieshaz: well I supose you got to read what happened next by now ;).. Hehe.  
  
treachery89: ahhh, good old alison :P.. hehe. how are you? Hope everything is well. I ABSOLUTLY LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOUR STORY AND EMAILS! I would say more . A LOT more, but I'm sooooo tired.  
  
tom girl:: I Love your name. but I hate to tell you, but I am tom's girl . hehe/..  
  
Cinnamon: hex me :O:O:O:O:O:O.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cinnamon you can't do that! I mean, I'll 'try' not to kill them then . *winks * hehe (reads on) ohh your just joking :P. hehe LOL. (I knew you were just to let you know) yes a nut cake with cinnamon on it, is what you are. LOL. i9 LOVED your big review. I love getting and making long reviews too. LOL. I will try and read the books.. hehe. CAN't WAIT FOR THE FITH ONE TO COME OUT. (although I'll rad the other ones before I read that. ) hehe.  
  
water demon: NOT TILL NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glares at you * well exams are a good excuse, but still, I NEED your chappie, I WANT your chappie, GIVE IT TO ME!  
  
rampage786: you're my 50th review.. I LOVE you. hehe. so you feel special? (prob not) lol. Aww yu loved my poem. your so sweet.  
  
Soz guys for the lame and bad reviews back. I'm soooo tired, I just swam 7km in swimming training. Next time I do write back to reviews I'll make sure tere longer and better, so please forgive me for these ones.  
  
Well hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Please write a review, cause t will make me write faster.. Oh and I'm sure there are a lot of wuestions you want to know about this chappie. It will be cleared up in the next few chappies.  
  
p.s. I don't really own the characters :P.  
  
Luv elven ice angel.  
  
See the go button? Push it, and see what happens 


	7. race against time

Disclaimer: NO!!! NO!!!! Don't take my Draco away; it's not my fault I couldn't make up the character first! I wasn't quick enough! *cries*  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
He ran through the halls listening intently for any sound. He ran for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Suddenly he stopped as he came towards a door. Slowly he reached out his trembling hand and opened it. There was the girl, kneeling on the floor, her back towards him.  
  
His body trembled all over now as he walked slowly, one step at a time, toward the girl. When he was close enough he placed his hand on her warm shoulder. He felt her jump at the coldness but soon returned to her crying. Looking down at girl, he wasn't surprised to find that he knew her. A light shone from two small windows behind him, that lit her face enough to make out her features. He tore his gaze away from her tear-streaked face and focused on her hand, as he heard a strange noise. "Drip. Drip. Drip"  
  
A crimson pool of blood covered the floor and she was in no better condition. Thick red blood covered her wrist flowing down towards her elbow and flowing off the side of her arm, dripping onto the floor.  
  
No! This can not be. This is exactly like my dream. 'Granger!' he roared. Taking his arms and wrapping them around her slender shoulders he felt her collapse and sink into him. 'No.' he whispered. He slowly picked up the weightless and frail girl and held her body in his strong arms. 'Hold on Granger, I didn't save you before to loose you now.' He moved his way out the door and broke into a run towards the hospital wing with Hermiones head resting on his chest and her legs and arms dangling freely over the sides or his arms.  
  
Suddenly he could not maintain his hold on the girl for she was shaking to violently. She placed her gently on the floor and began to panic. Leave her, she is a worthless mudblood and a Griffindor. He paused on the spot and gazed into the girl's now open eyes. Mudblood or not she is still a human being and she had saved his life recently, although he had saved hers before hand. His line of thoughts were broken as he heard short gasps coming from the girl. Kneeling on the stony ground he took her hand in his, trying to forget the blood that now covered his hands, and began to rub it gently. 'Granger? Granger?' He called out but received no reply. 'Listen to me. Your bleeding badly, I need to get you to Madam Pomfrey.' He began to get slightly frustrated when he saw no sign of her being able to hear his words.  
  
Hermione could hear a voice but couldn't figure out which direction it was coming from or who it belonged to. 'No!' she screamed with all the energy she had. She felt light-headed and trembled worse then before. What is happening? Why am I trembling? Why did the voice say I'm bleeding badly? I'm not bleeding at all.  
  
He let his instincts take over despite the fact his mind told him to leave. He stood and scooped up the quivering girl like he had done previously. Having a firm grip on her, he sprinted around many corners and finally found himself outside the hospital. His throat ached from breathing so hard.  
  
'I d-don't u-understand. W-where a-am I? Who are y-you?' To his surprise Hermione still conscience. Her fighting spirit amazed him. Not even I could have probably survived this long. He admitted truthfully to himself.  
  
It was as if the world had heard and she now slipped into unconsciousness and soon after her heart suddenly stoped beating.  
  
Draco felt her body relax and go limp. A lump in his throat formed as he looked down at the pale girl. 'Help!' He screamed. 'Hang on Gra- Hermione.' He whispered in her ear whilst he frantically searched for a pulse but found none. HELP!' Blood dripped endlessly from her wrists to the floor, but it had now turned from crimson to a brownish dull colour. He felt the urge to just bolt and run away so that there would be one less mudblood in the world, but he stood there frozen, a tear rolling down his cheek and slide off his chin onto the girl's bluish, unmoving lips. 'Why would you do this to yourself?' He lowered his head hiding the now frequently flowing tears that had formed. It was a bloody and sickening sight to look at. How can I live with myself knowing I could have help you sooner?  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! Even if its small, I would love to get over 70. :D hehe.  
  
Soz I didn't post this sooner, my computer was stuffing up and blah blah blah.  
  
I wonder, hummmm, what's going on in my crazy mind? Will I kill Hermione off? Tell me what you think?  
  
REVIEWS WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPPIE! Soz guys but I'm at school :S and they don't know I'm doing this, hehe, stupid teacher :P  
  
Luv elven ice angel.  
  
Oh yeah AND.. All your questions will prob be sorted out in the next chappie, enjoy :D, and no I'm not going to give up on this story. 


	8. A threat

Disclaimer: if I owned them. would I have a disclaimer?  
  
Reviews at bottom of page:  
  
This is a really short chappie, but this is mainly for reviews AND it was posted pretty quickly... I just got sooo excited with all the reviews :D, I mean I've now got 84 :O and last chappie I said I'd like to get 70 :O:O:O  
  
Don't hate me for this chapppie, it hasn't been properly cheeked and its kinda giving you the plot.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Draco felt her body relax and go limp. A lump in his throat formed as he looked down at the breathless girl. 'Help!' He screamed. 'Hang on Gra- Hermione.' He whispered in her ear whilst he frantically searched for a pulse but found none. HELP!' Blood still dripped from her hands to the floor, but the blood had now turned from the crimson to a brownish dull colour. He felt the urge to just bolt and run away so that there would be a possibility that there would be one less mudblood in the world, but he stood there frozen, a tear rolling down his pail cheek and off his chin onto the girl's bluish, unmoving lips. 'Why would you do this to yourself?' He lowered head hiding the now frequently flowing tears that had formed. It was a bloodied and sickening sight to look at. How can I live with myself knowing I could have help you sooner?  
  
His knees gave way and he found himself falling helplessly to the ground with Hermione still in his arms. His eyes rolled back, when he re-opened them he was lying on the stony ground with Hermoine's lifeless body next to him. Two cold eyes came into view.  
  
'You see Draco, the pathetic Mudblood could not endure my magic.' A cruel laugh appeared in his head that made a shiver run down his spine. Just then a blinding light enveloped him. He pulled his hand over, shielding his eyes as much as possible but the light continued flowing into his grey orbs. (A/N what colour eyes does Draco have?) A moment later the light died down to a dim and it now outlined a clocked figure. Draco pulled his hand away from his face, his eyes were now fixed on the figure intently.  
  
'Can't you figure out who I am? That Mudblood has drained energy from you Draco, you may not know it but I can feel that you are attracted to her. I will not let that happen. I have to much riding with the dark lord on you, although I am not afraid to kill you if it ment saving the Malfoy reputation. No Malfoy goes out with a mudblood!.' A light picked up the gold strands of long hair that were whipping in a howling wind that now suddenly appeared as the figure raised his hands.  
  
The wind forced Draco to fly into a nearby wall. A loud crack was heard and tears formed in his eyes causing his them to become red-rimmed. Although he would not let out a cry and let his father have the satisfaction. His body ached and he was sure a few ribs were broken or badly bruised. 'Why are you doing this? Draco said whilst he stood back into a standing position wearily and wiped the blood that had formed, from the impact, and was now trickling down the side of his mouth. 'You've killed Her-Granger what do you want with me?'  
  
'That girl is not completely dead yet and I will take no chances with you forming a relationship with her. I would rather see you die then let that happen. Therefor I am here to stop that from that relationship come to pass.'  
  
Just then the darkness became light. The masked figure became unmasked. The hard cold eyes met with the painful fiery ones. And in a twinkle of an eye Lucious grabbed his son's chin and looked into his red eyes. 'Tears make you week.' He spat.  
  
Lucious pulled his wand up close to Draco's face and began chanting a spell, which with every second made Draco icily cold until he became completely numb.  
  
'Don't defend or help her again. I will not only kill her, but you, and believe me Draco I would make it painful and take pleasure in it, like I do with all my victims.' His voice was hard and his warning was made clear. Draco's throat burned and his body was now shaking violently. Lucious heard footsteps and took this opportunity to leave.  
  
A/N: OMG! Please clap for my sister :D, she found the HP books :D, YES! So I'm now reading them. I must say, I think they are HEAPS more interesting then LOTR, (don't get me wrong, I LOVE lotr) but its sooo long and to draggy outery, where HP books get to the point :D, its good. ALTHUOGH: I must say.. I have read SOOOO many good HP fics out there which I'm sure could become a book, I mean I would buy them. I think Draco should be init more. (hehe)  
  
falls off chair! Aren't I the luckiest girl to have so many and nice reviewers as you guys.. You don't know how much you mean to me. I can't believe I'm up to 84. Faints I LOVE you all, and I really do appreciate them, everyone of them,.. and I have to say. I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!!!! Please accept that I am only just starting to read the HP books and that I'm only just 14 therefor I'm not that good at English ( well that's what my English teacher tells me) you guys are ao kind and u make me wwant to continue. I hope I'm not TO angsty, ;), I can't help myself :P, LOL.  
  
All your questions will probably be answered in the next chappie (although I say that most of the time.) this time I think I'm actually serious ;P LOL.  
  
Reviews for chappie 6:  
  
Cinnamon: I'm glad you learnt what the little button that says 'go' on the bottom of the screen ment ;) ROTFL, oh no! You got writers block :O:O:O, I HATE that, although I haven't as yet had one on this story, I have on others. LOL, your right, its another dive into darkness ;) LOL. I hate to eb tickled too :P. but luckily no one tickles me anymore,. Maybe it was the fact that I laughed so hard I whacked a guy in the face and made his nose bleed :S lol. 'hey, I need more, you know, it's like addictive...' awwww, I'm glad its addictive, you know I could say the same thing about your story missy!. :P. no your not a cridict and I like that. I mean I lOVE the reviews you give me, just as they are. And sometimes when people intend on helping a story they make it sounds like a flame. LOL. Yes I think you should add some romance in your fic!!!!! I can't wait till I get to romance :D. lol. Its so cute and fluffy ;). AND IT SHOULD BE DRACO/HERMINE :)  
  
Totaloser: OH NO! you killed the spider and a bigger one came :O:O:O:O:O! LOL your carzy :D, just like me :D and I like it ;). I'm glad you thought that chappie 6 was a good chappie, I must admit I liked it too. :D.. lol. OMG! looks at you amazed I just figered out your name. you are NOT a looser :O eeep, I'm so slow :S lol. I think I should shut up now.  
  
Demon Child: I like your name, and no I'm not just saying that. 'holy shit. i luv ur story. it kix massive amounts of ass. holy shit. it was so good. wow u r really good at writing. i love it. wowowowowowowowowowowowowowow. did i tell u bout how cool ur story was. it really wuz i g2g, bye' OMG! I LOVE that review! Its soo. soo. sooo.. GREAT, FANTASTIC, SPECIAL. I LOVE it. :D, keep it up! Lol. I love the use of words although I wouldn't use them myself ;) hehe, your great and I'm sure your not that evil, like your name suggests :P LOL  
  
Dreaming One: awwwwww, I didn't even have to read your review before I got all excited and bubbely. I LOVE all your reviews and I hope I get more. Yes, the romance is coming soon :D, LOL, but I have to warn you and others, the angst wont stop :P LOL. but the story may become fluufy 'abit' for like 2 chappies ;). Well I supose you got your answer,. yes hermione did kill herself, but then again, she wouldn't as you said.. therefor there has to be magic involved somehow? Don't you think? LOL, well these authors nots are going to be HEAPS LONG! Soz for that.  
  
tom girl: Tom girl???? I'm his girl :P LOL, but as I say to others, I'm sure I can lend him to you ;) LOL. I'm glad your liking and still enjoying this story,  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: gives you a big hug you got my reviews up so much :D, and I LOVE it when people review each chapiie. :D. I still love your name, each time I see it, I glare and I wish I had thought it up ;). LOL, but I'm not that talented. Awwwww, you liked my poem. gives you another hug I'm glad, cause that like one of my first peoms. LOL, maybe harry will die.. mwu hahahha, LOL, no wait, then you'd like that and there was no point to me doing an evil laugh and making a fool of myself infront of my friends at school :S lol. ;). Yes change can be good, and althuogh they may fall in love, (I said maybe ;)) I don't think they will change TOO much. Thanx for the reviews, I hope you continue reading this story.  
  
Pupulupk: GEEZ, I LOVELOVELOVE you.. you have stuck with me with all my stories. and I must say, you have always been nice and not flamed. I LOVED your review.. and although I would love to say more to you, I just can't think of them, I'm pretty sure I said all I wanted to you already in my review to you. water demon: :O:O:O, I can't believe it.. you actually updated your story. THANK GOD!!! I was waiting a LONG time for it! (hehe) I've gotten you hoooked, awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, well I have gotten hooked on your story, therefor where both hooked :P LOL (does that make sense :P :S ;)) lol  
  
treachery89: hehe. glares at you well at least you have u[dated by now. I'm soz, I didn't write a review to you sooner. I just didn't have to much tme and my com was screwing up and all (I think I've told you) well, by now you should have found out who slit her wrists and whats happening. :P  
  
Sake: LOL, I love you too. although I must say, it was your review that made me think I should hurt Draco in this chappie :D, LOL, yes that's right. everyone poists to you with there mouths open (hehe). its all you fault, its all your fault ;). Soz about that :P.  
  
FINALLY CHAPPIE 7:  
  
Water demon: I'm glad you love my story and although your review was tiny glares (jj) hehe, I'm glad you told me your story was updated cause on my com it said you hadn't therefor I went and checked and I read the GREAT chappie that you wrote.. CONTINUE WRITING MISSY! I don't want ot have to wait like another month for another chappie!  
  
FanFicMaster: fanfic master.. WOW, I'm glad you are reading my story :D, since you are the master and all. :P. well, there's now more, so I hope to see the happy little dance :P ROTFL. you couldn't tear your eyes away from it..awwwwwwwwww, I WUV WO ;) LOL. I hope that continues, but I hoe your eyes don't get saw! Hehe  
  
Cinnamon: shakes head, do you know how disapointed I was, when my sis told me that someone had written a bigger review then me on your story??? Well I hope your satisfied, I've now reclaimed my tital for the longest review. (although I think it could have been full of crap) but hey, I love blabbing sooo.. Alls well that ends well ;). (LITLLE NOTE: OMG! I'm listening to LOTR soundtrack. I LOVE it its so nice!!!!! ) soz about that.. but I love LOTR as I think you know. I LOVE the matrix too. :D 'oh, this story is getting better and better! and you think I'm cruel with my characters? look what your doing to yours! wicked girl!' LOL, mwu hahahaha, nahhh, I still think your the cruelest :P!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: LOL, well you'll have to read next chappie to find out if she comes back alive or not, but then again. what about Draoc now :S LOL. angsty angsty LOL.  
  
Totaloser: NOOOOOO I demand you change your name! (hehe) I can't believe I was SO slow that I didn't figure out what it ment ages ago :S. OH NO YOU DON"T! he loves ME! ME I tell you. mwu hahahaha, no one can take him away from ME.. he's mine, my precious. (ahhh, this LOTR cd is sooo cool ;)) I absolutely love your reviews keep them coming.  
  
sakura angel90: 3 reviews.awwwwwwwwwwww, your so sweet! OMG! I take brakes from reading HP fics too. what do you swich to? I swich to LOTR. LOL. How could I not frogive those puppy dog eyes :P. hehe. LOL, welll I know she's abt to young to die, but then again, I could always make draco doe instead.. Thinks nah I may keep them both alive, or wont I? Mwu hahahahaha ;)  
  
pupulupk: LOL. :O:OO::O:O:O:OO:O::O:OO:O:O:O:O:O::OO:O:O:O: you think it was a cliffe :O:O:OO:O:O:O:O::O LOL ;), yes I supose it was ::O:OO:O::O::O LOL ;), soz I'll stop now. But I must add, there is a worserer cliffe in this story, one that noone could ever think one. (dun dun dun - music)  
  
treachery89: OMG OMG OMG OMG I LOVED your chappter:, OMG! OMG! OMG!, it wsa soooo good. CONTINUE WRITING, what are you doing reading this???? Humm???? Go on! Go and write your chappie!  
  
Sake: hehe, good to see you reviewd again :D lol ;), I liked your la la laing :P. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.. soz I'm so tired.  
  
dracomaster : hugs, kisses, pats you on the shoulder, YOU ARE SOOO SWEET! Not only did you review every chappie, but you also made them all sooo good! LOL, I supose that's a god poit, if draco does die, then you wont be a master anymore. thinks would I do that to you?? (hehe) (angel face) yes angst is the best way to write :D, LOL. I'm glad you feel the same way. LOL, you couldn't stop reading my story, awwwwwwwwwww LOL. yes the tital did give away that they 'found' Draco LOL, I'm glad you realised that fact :P. you loved my poem. that so cool :D. awwwwww, yu said I was good at writing stories and poems. THANKYOU! But don't cry, I'm sure your better. I think you should WRITE a story, I would certainly read it.. if it has h/d in it and it was angst even if it wasn't I'd still read it, you enjoy my story. awwwwww (I've said that word a lot to you :P) :O:O, ep is my word :P LOL, I think its so cute :D. I'll take your ;NO'ing into consideration when think whether I want to kill her or not :P LOL. I KNOW! DRACO THINK!!!!!! GO AND GET HELP!!!!! Geez, some people just can't think in desperate times can they ;) lol. Yes you right, he's in to much shock, and I would be too :O. OH YES! I've written some more peoms, and they will go itno the story :D, you'll just have to wait an see :P. LOL. I'm your fav writer so far.awwwwww, (there's that word again) soz I kept you up so late :P.  
  
elf gal: WOW! What can I say other then, I could never forget you. Although I am deleating my other story, LOTR people are so mean. ( (sniffel sniffle) besides you and a few others. I must admit, (looks around to see if any HP fans are watching) legolas and aragorn are still HOT! And I would never find someone to replace them.. its just I've found someone who's eqaul. and he's actually around my age ;) HEHE, that helps LOL. it makes my dreams seem more real :P. ;). ( ahhh, this lOTR soundtrack is sooo good, I LOVE evenstar and May it be, and MANY OTHERS!) awwwwww, you read this for me. goes red in the cheeks how SWEET! I'm glad you read it though. Your reviews are always so nice and encouraging.  
  
WOWY: please don't review ad say there was to much reiewing back to people.. this chappie was ment for that, although I hopw that sinse I puts A LOT of draco in this chappie, that it makes up for it. please don't hate me. gives you puppy dog eyes please. Sulks  
  
PLEAE WRITE A REVIEW! I LOVE them all. flames are not welcome, they only bring people down, and I know this chappie was short, especially compared to the other stuff in this chappie. Next chappie I PROMISE to write a bigger one! (of the story I mean)  
  
I hope I wrote back to everyone, soz if I didn't. you all mean heaps.  
  
Luv elven ice angel. just incase you didn't find out what that'go' button mean, puch it and give it a go, they always say you learn something new each day, well here's your chance ;).. 


	9. the thump of life

Diclamer: don't own it. want to. but don't. *cries* see what you've made me do! You big meanies!  
  
(hehe)  
  
A/N OMG! 105 reviews :O. please keep them coming. I got 20 for last chappie :O. *faints* you don't know how much that ment to me. I need some cheering up at the moment. So please write something happy and say: elven ice angel please be happy. That would be much appreciated. even if you hate his chappie or story, pease write something nice. Do something nice for someone else.  
  
THIS HASN"T BEEN CHECKED FOR SPELLING AND STUFF SO BE WARNED!!! (hehe) AND DON"T FLAME ME CAUSE OF IT! IT WILL EB CHEKCED I PROMISE!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
'Don't defend or help her again. I will not only kill her, but you, and believe me Draco I would make it painful and take pleasure in it, like I do with all my victims.' His voice was hard and the warning was made clear. Draco's throat burned and his body was now shaking violently. Lucious heard footsteps and took this opportunity to leave.  
  
Not now. Draco thought whilst clutching his hand on his chest and using his free hand to steady himself with the nearby wall. Oh please, not now. He stumbled over towards Hermione. His breathing came out in rough, irregular gasps, and he began to fall to his knees next to Hermione on the stony ground. His mind was reeling, and continually thoughts popped into his head on what his father had ment by his words.  
  
'That girl is not completely dead yet and I will take no chances with you forming a relationship with her. I would rather see you die then let that happen. Therefor I am here to stop that from that relationship come to pass.'  
  
His stormy grey eyes fell apon the breathless girl. What did he mean? His heart ached to be touched by those soft lips that he had gently kissed in the hospital not many hours ago. He lent over, trying desperately to get hold of his shaking body, and pressed his lips on hers. Although her lips were cold, a serge of energy ran through him. A spark had entered his heart and as he pulled his lips free he tried desperately to hold onto it.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came to a complete stop as she saw the sight infront of her. Blood covered the floor and made its way, in a water like pattern, towards her feet. Her racing heart skipped as beat as her eyes layed apon the collapsed girl in the middle of the crimson. She quickly made her way towards the girl and to her displeasure she noticed the girls face was pale and her chest held a lifeless heart.  
  
Just then Draco lifted his held slowly and made eye contact with the nurse. 'She's not completely dead.' His body stopped shaking and his breathing became back into a normal rhythm. He found strength within him and so, in one quick movement, he scooped up the blood-covered girl and made his way towards the nurse and into the hospital wing.  
  
'What happened Mr Malfoy?'  
  
Draco shuddered at the name. His father had punished him many times before with many different spells, but this time Draco felt that his father had made Hermione slit her wrist. His heart desperately fought against his head. A battle in which his head won. His heart wanted not to believe his father would do such a thing, and yet his head knew it to be true that his father was a snake, a terror, a death eater and above all else held no heart and compassion for anyone, not even his own son. His line of thoughts were broken as a voice called out his name.  
  
'Mr Malfoy I need to know what happened?'  
  
He couldn't tell her about his father, it would only make matters worse for himself. 'She tried to kill herself. with a knife.' His words were shaky and he kicked himself for having cared for the Griffindor. If only I had stayed in bed and ignored the dream. Then I wouldn't be involved and my father wouldn't be suspecting a never-going-to-be romance. He placed one of his fingers on his lips and gently, while holding her with his spare hand, moved Hermione to re-grip. He placed the breathless girl in a nearby bed. Leaving Madam Promfrey to try and save the girls life.  
  
Jus then the door smashed open and there stood two figured in the doorway.  
  
'Maybe you should knock next time.' Draco sneered at both Harry and Ron who made there way towards him quickly.  
  
Ron had reached Draco first. His eyes darted tearfully between Hermione to Doco. 'Y.you did this, t.to her?' his eyes turned from watery to dancing with fire. His lip curled up and he sneered at Draco as he made his way towards Hermione. He placed his quivering hand on the pail girl's cheek. He was stunned and saddened to find it to be icily cold. 'No' he whispered, but loud enough for Draco to hear. 'I repeat what did you do to her?.' A silvery tear rolled down his cheek and yet his hard fiery eyes remained the same.  
  
'Why Weasley, what wouldn't I do to her?' he facial expression turned dark as his face now held lines and features of his famous smirk that it was usually plastered on his face.  
  
Ron's temper flared and yet he could not hold back the tears the he had contained in his now red-rimmed eyes. 'Why you. His eyes flashed dangerously. He lunged quickly at the platinum haired boy but was held back by Harry in the process.  
  
Draco looked plainly at Ron and just rolled his eyes. He turned to walk away and yet he found himself remaining on the spot, whether it was from the lack of exhaustion or from wanting to see what will become of this he did not know.  
  
Time rolled on like a snail walking across a quiditch ( A/N how do I spell quiditch? ) field. And finally Madam Promfrey made some motion into telling the three boys on the situation of their friend but in one case enemy. Madam Pomfrey locked her eyes on both Harry and Ron. 'There is little chance I will be able to save Hermione. Her heart has already stoped beating and although I have managed to stop the bleeding and bandage up her hand,I am afraid there is little hope.' Her head bowed as she waited for a reply.  
  
'There is always hope.' Came the reply.  
  
She was surprised to find that the voices she was expecting to hear was silenced by the lonesome voice that had spoken.  
  
Draco felt a hot liquid drip from his eyes onto his cheek. He moved his hand up and wiped it away quickly before anyone or himself realised what it had been.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had made chants from both ancient and recent spells, yet none seemed to be working. She gave up and backed away.  
  
Draco tensed as he realised the nurse had given up. He sharply stood next to the bed in which held Hermione and placed his hand on her chest. 'Wake up!.' He screamed. 'Get up you stupid mud blood!' He felt himself being pulled back and away from Hermione. In one quick, flowing movement he raised his hands in the air and brought them back down with a mighty thrust onto Hermione's chest above her heart. He heard a sharp gasp and a breath being inhaled deeply.  
  
Harry and Ron both stood there wide-eyed and frozen with both eyes dangerously on Draco. The pair had not yet realised that their so-called enemy had just saved their best friend.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Pyrie: hehe, yes when you said the name (draco) I drooled too. LOL YOU WERE SO HELPUL! I mean thankyou so much for telling me his eye AND his hair colour. there so much better to say then just plain old boring blond and grey :D hehe. I wish I had silver eyes too. That would be sooo nice, but instead I'm left with poo brown ( (hehe). my b/f has like silver/grey/blue eyes. They are SO nice! I want them.  
  
Katieshaz: I've updated now :D, hope you liked it. :D  
  
treachery89: LOLOLOL, don't tare out to much hair ;), actually I'm now glad that you can't swim from singapour to australia . hehe ;). I am SO hooked on your story! Well this wasn't a cliffe this chappie :D, so I hope that its alright. hehe. you casting a spell on me??? Oh no you don't missy! *grabs Draco and sends him after you using flue powder* lol. Well actually let me think, if he is over there with you. that means I don't have him here with me :O.* calls draco back *  
  
draco_hunter: eep! You odn't know HOW worried you got me there! I thought you were goanna say how bad it is and blah blah blah, but then you made such a good and encouraging review. *gives you a hug* thankyou! LOL, well maybe you can go after Ron if you thing the blond hair is just to much :P, hehe, I think I'd rather stick with Draco. ;). ALTHUOGH: draco will have to get out of character. (I know I know) it's a shame isn't it (, but he and hermione are going to like each other, therefor he has to get out of character, but don't worry I wont make him out of character to much :D. other wise it just wouldn't be the same draco.  
  
green smurf: well, well, well. I know you probably didn't think about this when you made your name but. I LOVED THE SMURFS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER. (hehe) *blushes* hummm, soz about that. Awwwwww, you'd be surprised at what people flame at And about. If anyone ever recieves a flame from anyone, just tell me and I'll rip that person to shreds. *coughs* hehe. you're a hermione/snape. WOW, I never thought up those two together thing, maybe its cause he's like a teacher, but I suppose it works :D, I'll be reading that story.  
  
Totaloser: hehe, fair enough about the name, don't get me wrong I like it.. I just thought you were callign yourself a loser, but now I just made an embarrassment of myself. (as usual) hehe. your drakie:OO:O::O, NO WAY MISSY! *pulls you out of my story* I'm kissing and tending to his wounds :P, lol. Awwwww, your aunt and uncle sound very sweet :D., hehe. OMG! I've once sat in a bullants nest before, and I got bitten all over.. it was horrible. humm that was random ;) LOL.LOVE your reviews  
  
~*Stella*~ : I LOVE the way you've done your name. *cheers on all the people that love lotr and hp* hehe. thanx for the review. I hope that this story is alright sinse I haven't read the books, and you confirmed that it is. so thanks heaps :D.  
  
frodo_potter: I'm good thankyou, and yourself :D.. I've never been asked that in a review before, its very sweet and nice of you. I don't know if I can't stop Draco dieing.. its all to do with my mind :S (I've got a crazy mind aswel) hehe. but I'll try to make sure he doesn't. :P, cause I don't want to see draco dead either :D. are you a frodo fan? Cause if you are. I LOVE his big eyes :D.. hehe.  
  
Cinnamon: LOL awwwww, yes I am 14 years old :P, thanx for the compliment.. causei always read stories and then I read that like the person is only like 15 and I think, geez they write heaps older, so I'm glad somebody thinks that of me too :D. I will read fire'n'ice, and I will write a long review too :D hehe. I don't like star warz either. and I've once read a fic, (cause someone reviewed my story so I had to read it) and I got NONE of the actual plot. tis very confusing I say ;). LOL, that's the same with me :D I'm crazy :D lol. I know. DIE LUCIUS DIE! Wait.. I'm writing this story, I can make him die.. *thinks* hehe, nah you'll just have to find out if he dies or not :P mwu hahahaha. ILOL, I am obsessed with guys too :P, I think olando bloom (Ilove the charracters he plays) tom felton :D *drools* and shawn ashmore. (bobby of x-men) not sure if that his name :P. hehe. lol, I am OBSESSED with your story too :D  
  
Blackdragonofdeath13: eepers. I LOVE your name! Although tis abit creepy .. hehe. no I think its REALLY good! I LOVE dragons... I've drawn a few myself :D. awww, you wuv my story..awwwwwwwww that's good, cause with a name like yours I'd hate you to hate it ;). Lol.  
  
Starre: OK I will get it right. thanx for the info. although! I don't think it REALLY matters.. I mean can't you see I haven't read the books? I have told you so many times. Thanx for the review though, and I will remember that in the future ;D.  
  
Codie: yes I agree. he should be hurt and hurt badly! I mean fancy him doing that to his own son. and to think of what he actually does to his son in later chappie. (I shouldn't have told you that ;)) hehe, your on he edge of your seat.. well I hope this chappie pushes you back abit so that you don't fall over, ;). I LOVE oyur review and I LOVE the word spellbounding, I mean its so HP isn't it ;). Well as you know by now.. I haven't let hermione die as of yet.. mwu hahahahhaa. Hehe.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: awwwwww. *gives you a bear hug* hehe. I know, I will try to update quicker, It's just hard sometimes :P. hehe, well I've now updated so I don't have to find out what the 'or else' would have been. (thank god) hehe. I would hate it if you sent one of your dragons over to do somethiing to me. (ok I got that from your name ;)) hehe. I WUV dragons :D. I WUV you too :D. KEEP WRITING! Or else. hehe. ;')  
  
Snitch's glint: WOW, I thought I didn't capture to much attention although I try too :D. thanks for giving me that point :D. hehe, oyu claped for me. *cheeks goes red* hehe. your very sweet, yes you are. Well I don't think chappie was AS complicated. Hehe, but I think next chappie will be nice fun and happy :D so I hope you read it and enjoy :D  
  
Pupulupk: LOLOLOLOLOL, I'm glad you learnt something that day ;). Why is it that I nevr have anything good to say to you? (don't take that the wrong way) but its just like I have so much to say to others but never you.. I am so sorry, all I can say is thankyou and that you are sooo sweet and you put a smile on my face when a receive a review from you :D.  
  
Water demon: lol. I wuv all your reviews and everything :D, hehe. you're so sweet and gorgeous :D (although I don't know you, you sound it) :O:O:O I will forgive you if you do't post, but only cause you reviewed mine. I NEED YOUR CHAPPIE WATER DEMON! Every day I come to see if its there and then its not :'(. Cries 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000. LOLOLOLOLOL.. my dog stepped on the keyboard soz.. :D. awwwww, well atleast you now found out if she lived or not. well I think you did :D. and its not a cliffe :O. whats the world coming too :O. LOL ;) WHY R U READING THIS??? WRITE YOU!  
  
Sabriel4: hehe, yes it will be interesting to see where his dreams take him. :D. LOL, yes your right. a pulse is very more noticable when it is taken offa the neck but as you said, (hehe) it makes it more. hummmm, ummm, its like a clue for. ummmm. ah I don't want to give anything away (. So you think this should become romance? Lol, well it is going that waqy ;), but what do you think?  
  
Elf gal: ok, ok, I'm so sorry. Of corse I would LOVE to give you the lotr story, but but I just can't. lotr people are so mean :'(. They gave me bad reviews, and I know it doens' t really matter but I mean 7 bad reviews in one day :O LOL, doesn't give a girl much confidence in a story does it? I am very glad you liked it though. But I have taken it off for its own protection ;) (hehe). oHH your doing this story in shifts :O. LOL, well then you wont get this review back in ages ;), hehe, oh well. when you do, you'll find out what happened to the story (. I LOVE your reviews I truly do, please keep them coming :D. oh and: you can do anything you want with that poem. you can even say you wrote it ;). Hehe. :D. there will be another poem coming up shortly although the poem at the end of this chappie is not one of them.  
  
Draco master: LOL, no you don't own him :P, I will kill him just so you will make a story, and then when your story comes out, I'll write another story and claim him for myself once more. (did that make sense? I think not ;P) hehe. awwwwww. your reviews are always very encouraging :D, and very happy :D. It is my pleasure to bring this story to you and others, I enjoy writing it, and when I get good feedback like yours It makes it all worth while. So THANKYOU SO MUCH DRACO MASTER :D  
  
Ok guys can you do this for me? Do what I tell you to do:  
  
Step 1: take your left arm and wrap it around the oposite side of your body Step two: repeat that action with your other arm Step 3: sqeeze tightly and say: 'elven ice angel thanx me for reading and writing a review.  
  
(just incase you didn't realise what you doing. I'm giving you a hug from me)  
  
your reviews always help and brighten my day. and I need them at the moment. Thanx a lot all of you..  
  
please write a review, even if you've done so.. soz if this chappie doesn't live up to your expectation. and I repeat have not read the books as of yet. and I am only 14. Please be kind and don't' flame me :D.  
  
next chappie will be fun :D LOL. I promise, and don't faint but: its not going to have any angst, well not much :P. hehe.  
  
luv ya all.  
  
till next time.  
  
Lucky last, and I made you last cause you are so special:  
  
SithPelladal: I have written a poem. although (hehe) its not too good.  
  
WE have never met although we talk about many things, Not only about fanfic or lord of the rings, You are a friend, that I would love to met, For you are very special, kind and sweet, You've stuck by my stories from the very start, And now, even fanfics you are going to start, We have a lot in common, from what I can see, Please don't stop reading and e-mailing me.  
  
See its not that good, but hey. :P. thanx so much becky! And each chappie I forget to thankyou, so I'm really soz.  
  
p.s another pom will be in the next chappie or the one after that! It will be one like the other one, although it might not be as sad. Infact I'll go and try to write that one right now. enjoy peoples.  
  
. *whispers* hey you. *points to you* yes you. you forgot to push the 'go' button and write a review. 


	10. AN poetry reviews

*gets on knees and begs you not to hate me*  
  
I am SO sorry! Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story, I HATE it when  
  
stories do that! But also this story is NEVER over UNTIL I say so at the  
  
end, so although at some points it may look like it's the end it really  
  
isn't. this IS going to be a long story, I think around 20-25 chappies,  
  
soooo there actually is a really big plot that is going to fall into place  
  
in the upcoming chapters.  
  
This is mainly a note to say that I won't be posting till 2 weeks. I no I  
  
no, but I just don't have the time at the moment, I have really big year 9  
  
exams and stuff which I can't fail unless I actually want to fall into the  
  
intermediate class..  
  
BUT: I haven't left you in a cliffy therefore it's alright, right????  
  
(hehe)  
  
I"VE: written a few poems and so I've dedicated this author's note for  
  
poetry cause then it gives you at least something to read.  
  
Disclaimer: no wait. I don't need this because I do actually own them, WHO  
  
HOO!  
  
MUST READ NOTE: too all who read: these are the terms that I ask offa you:  
  
you can call them your own, and you can use them on assignments or friends  
  
which ever suits you, but you must write a review and say so. I wont mind  
  
and you don't have to wait for a reply back from me.  
  
YOU MUST WRITE A REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! POETRY IS HARD TO WRITE AS YOU  
  
MUST KNOW!  
  
please let this be an encouragement to you all and I think you should all  
  
write a poem and write it in the review, even If its just a limerick.  
  
PLEASE READ THE ABOVE NOTE! Luv elven ice angel:  
  
POETRY:  
  
A writing-lust inside her goes grow,  
  
A twinkle in her eye,  
  
There filed with wild, exiting emotions,  
  
That may make you cry,  
  
The paper and pen is drawn from her pocket,  
  
Her imagination goes wild,  
  
The expression and meanings can mean so many things,  
  
Although her attention and brain-span is mild.  
  
I leave you know to read her work,  
  
Although some are quite old,  
  
The twinkle in her eye brightens,  
  
As her poems begin to unfold.  
  
bree Gregory (hehe, I wrote that just then ;) hehe)  
  
You are becoming an endangered species Dani,  
  
For you are very rare,  
  
To find a good friend like you,  
  
We must have something to share,  
  
We both hide our natural qualities,  
  
Although you do more then me,  
  
So let yourself go a little,  
  
And show the Dani we love to see,  
  
You give yourself so little credit,  
  
You are gorgeous, pretty and cleaver too,  
  
You give out love and joy,  
  
Don't admire me, cause I admire you.  
  
Bree Gregory (this was written to a good friend of mine, who had like  
  
motional problems.)  
  
You say our friendship will last forever,  
  
But do you mean what you say?  
  
If I was to die tomorrow,  
  
Would you remember me each day?  
  
I often wonder what my life would be like,  
  
Is I didn't have you,  
  
And every night I get the same answer,  
  
Which makes me believe its somewhat true.  
  
If you weren't in my life,  
  
I don't know where I'd be,  
  
For you are very special,  
  
And you complete me,  
  
Yet somehow I get the feeling,  
  
That you don't feel the same way,  
  
Will you remember my final words?  
  
And everything I say?  
  
Bree Gregory (this was written a long time ago, it changes speed throughout  
  
the poem, and I was trying to get that across, although I don't think it  
  
worked. (. oh well.)  
  
Your touch and hugs is what I will miss,  
  
I'm sitting here crying, pleading for another kiss,  
  
You could have picked anyone but instead you picked me,  
  
We had memorable times together which will last an eternity.  
  
It feels like the word is over now that I'm not with you,  
  
I have now had enough, and I know what I must do.  
  
~who do we run to when we are in pain?  
  
~ and in our hearts, our loved, ones have left a terrible stain?  
  
I went to the bathroom and took out my shaver,  
  
Thinking it over while I looked at my razor,  
  
I gripped it tight and began to quiver,  
  
I slit my wrist and began to shiver.  
  
A deep crimson colour came pouring out of the cut,  
  
My knees buckled under me as my eyes began to shut,  
  
Five minutes later the phone began to shake,  
  
It was you that was calling saying the break-up was a mistake,  
  
Little did you know that I was on the floor,  
  
With blood all around me and breathing no more.  
  
Bree Gregory (its sad but it happens)  
  
Taking aim and tightening the string,  
  
He knows he has the skill,  
  
With eyes dancing, raging with fire,  
  
He releases and goes for the kill,  
  
His aim was true the target was hit,  
  
The blood-stained man found the ground,  
  
The crimson colour poured onto the grass,  
  
With making little sound.  
  
He turned his head and found what he wanted,  
  
The satisfaction clear within his eye,  
  
He prepared his bow for his next target,  
  
But instead it was his turn to die.  
  
Bree Gregory (this is one that I used for my history test, it was on world  
  
war one, and I just changes some lines so that instead of it being a bow it  
  
was a gun that the man was using to kill the people.)  
  
WELL: that's it for the poetry, I'm now going to reply to reviews, oh AND  
  
peoples if I do this now, it means next chappie I wont have as much so bare  
  
with me.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: every time I see your name I melt at the sight of  
  
it. I always say this but I LOVE IT! You've made this angel jealous. (hehe)  
  
LOL, yeah I know, that last line I wrote was like . ummm. it summed up what  
  
I was trying to say within 2 lines, hehe. It realy defines that harry and  
  
ron are like stunned and stuff. well I really appreciate your reviews  
  
sliver dragon, keep them up. I will write a better review back to you next  
  
time.  
  
AndinaOfRivendell: hehe LOTR fan :D. maybe that last poem I wrote has  
  
something to do with elves and stuff. Yes draky is a weird and hated name,  
  
I suppose that's why pansy, in stories, usually call him. and what do you  
  
mean by YOUR Dracky?? Hummmm?? Sorry sweetie but this draco is mine, of  
  
corse you can own some Dracy but draco Malfoy is MINE ;) hehe.  
  
treachery89--sick of logging in: hehehehehehe, fair enough, I mean I think  
  
its horrible to have to log in all the time, and I know who your are anywaz  
  
:P, hehehe, never fear I am coming and I am going to write a review with  
  
your story, I have read it and I must say :O,WOW:O its sooooo good! You  
  
MUST write another story! You must you must you must. Hehehe you hang your  
  
cloths upside down? LOL, I think that's a talent :P lol. Thanx for telling  
  
me how to spell 'Quidditch'.  
  
Pupulupk: OMG! What can I say? You've asked me t be your better reader,  
  
when infact your work doesn't need much better reading, am HONERED! I  
  
really am. I will do everything in my power to help you and your story,  
  
thanx for asking you little legend. LOL. Well I suppose I should be talking  
  
to you more ;) hehehe.  
  
PyRei: LOLOLOLOL, your so funny, I LOVE your reviews :D, yeah I read heaps  
  
of fanfics but for some reason all the little like hair and eye info I  
  
don't pick up, and if I do it doesn't stay in my head/mind/brain for very  
  
long. My dog is sooooooo cute at the moment, she's sleeping on my lap :D  
  
hehe, you prob didn't need to know that now did you? Hehehe. I'm sur you'll  
  
get a b/f soon just look in his eyes and check the color before you pick  
  
him ;) make sure there a slivery colour :D.  
  
two insane chixs: hehe I LOVE your story and I'm going to come over and  
  
read some more. Thanx for your emails girlies, I love your work and your  
  
review. At first I though the 'we' was confusing (hehe)  
  
Kitty: first of all, I'm coming to read, and I must say I like the sounds  
  
of you x-men story too, I love x-men I love ice-man and rogue, and pyro.  
  
There my fav, so if you could include them. pretty please :D. hehe. WOW,  
  
I've always wanted to know what would happen if pyro and iceman have a face-  
  
out cause there 'powers' are the complete opposite! I mean in x-men2 all  
  
iceman had to do was freeze the flames in which pyro was sending out and  
  
killing the cops and stuff (understand what I mean?) anywaz I WANT YOU TO  
  
POST THE STORY UP! Hehe. About your review to mine, thanx heaps, it was  
  
bloody and stuff i lOVE to make things like that ;) hehe, I think blood  
  
adds to the drama. Well you'll have t find out in like 1-2weeks to find out  
  
what happens soz.  
  
tom4eva: hehe, well I'm soz but this isn't the update that you were looking  
  
for, but the next chappie will come soon. I wasn't sure I liked chappie 9,  
  
no wait what was chappie nine again? Geez I should really get back on this  
  
story. I just have so many things on at the moment. Although I have  
  
written half of chappie 10 :D, hehe, I'll give you aclue on what its about.  
  
poor draco, stupid lucius!  
  
Codie: lol, heart-wrentching WOW I like that word.. :D. LOL, yeah imagine  
  
what his father is going to do with Draco now. Hehehehe, yes I hope  
  
everything will be able to turn out for the better also :P I love your  
  
reviews.  
  
Hermione-amy: was that a cliff hanger??? You ain't seen nothing yet :P  
  
hehehehe. I'm glad you like this story. actually I'm really glad cause  
  
with a name like yours it must mean you really like Hermione/hp therefore  
  
to have your approval on this story is comforting. (hehe did that make  
  
sense? :P )  
  
green smurf (too lazy to sign in) : hehe well sometimes lazy is being good  
  
;). hehe I know I have the smurfs turn in my head right now. la la la-la-la-  
  
la la la-la la-la. hehe. Ohhhhh yeah I know, snape and Hermione not many  
  
people know of (like me) but I suppose it would be an interesting concept  
  
like teacher/student griffindor/slytherin hate hate relationship turns int  
  
o love.. ok I'll stop now, and also with draco/giiny yeah I can see that I  
  
mean the whole family hating thing, kinda reminds me of romeo and Juliet.  
  
:P  
  
sakura angel90: whats anime fanfic? Like whats it about? Is it like  
  
animorphs? Hehehehehe. I'm glad you came back to hp fanfic then. :D, lol, I  
  
swap between lotr and hp stories ALL the time and so I'll let you of ;)  
  
hehehe. Yeah u spelt lucius right, but I ALWAYS spell him wrong. *shy  
  
look* hehe. I just realized that where both angels :D hehehehe  
  
Culf: hehehehe, well I haven't put the actual chappie up, but I will. I  
  
promise :D, but it will be up in like 1 week. have have exams and stuff. :D  
  
Cinnamon: hehe I'm eating chicken :D, lol its yummy :P. anywaz, I would  
  
LOVE to write you a whole page answering your review although I can't cause  
  
I'm too tired and I have to study therefore all I'm going to say is that  
  
you're the bestest and I'm coming to write a review on your story but every  
  
time I get on the computer I have to get off and study ( I know its sad.  
  
well KEEP WRITING!  
  
Fire 'n' ice: WOW look everyone, my competition has come and read my story  
  
:P hehe, nah I am coming to read yours aswell I just need the time.  
  
Hehehehehe, yes us three did get screwed with our eyes. poo brown is not my  
  
colour ;) hehehehehehe LOL. I wish I oculd rip out my b/f's eyes and place  
  
them in my eyes. :D. I know Hr/d paring are the best. I once read this  
  
WHOLE story and it was a h/d story, well harry and draco were really close  
  
friends and I waited till Hermione and draco would get together. but to my  
  
angerment (:P) they never did! Infact harry and draco did! I was shocked!  
  
Who wants to write slash :O.  
  
Elf_gal. wow I am really honored that you've stuck by me throughout all my  
  
stories. I really enjoy your reviews and feedback. I lOVE it how you review  
  
each chappie. and yes I will continue, but I will be posting in like 1  
  
weeks time. Hope you enjoyed the poetry in this A/N please tell me which  
  
one you like the best and stuff. although I must say most of them only took  
  
5-10min to write. (hehe) and now thanx to oyu, not only do I have 120  
  
reviews but I have 125. :D thankyou so much!  
  
Soz peoples, my review page has stuffed up. so I can not see la the reviews  
  
from other chapiies so if I have left you out please forgive me. and I'll  
  
get back to you in next chappie.  
  
PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW: I KNOW THIS isn't THE STORY BUT ITS STILL SOME  
  
WRITING THAT Requires SOME THINKING AND EFFORT  
  
Luv ya all.  
  
Elven ice angel.  
  
AND I PROMISE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE UP INE EITHER ONE WEEK OR TWO WEEKS  
  
TIME. 


	11. hospital wing

Disclaimer: would I need this if I owned them?  
  
NOTE; MUST READ: this is now set in there sixth year at Hogwarts, confusing I know ;) hehehe. I am going to go back through the chappies and change just a few things (not much though) all I have done is taken the scene/set from the 2nd book/movie and placed it in there sixth year. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE? Cause that way they can do more stuff romantically and things :P thanx for being patient and DOINT FLAME ME CAUSE OF IT! Thankyou heaps.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Harry and Ron both stood there wide-eyed and frozen with both eyes dangerously on Draco. The pair had not yet realised that their so-called enemy had just saved their best friend.  
  
'You see Draco, the pathetic Mudblood could not endure my magic.' His fathers' words kept playing again and again in his head, causing a painful headache behind his right temple. Draco, with his hand, gripped his temple and tried to block out the throbbing pain. He had been sitting in the hospital for over three hours now, along with Harry and Ron. Hermione's condition had improved and they were insured by Madam Pomfrey that the Griffindor girl would survive and be well in the next few hours. Unfortunately Hermione's condition seemed to be improving at the speed of a muggle. (AN~ yeh maybe muggles don't heal slower but it adds effect :D I mean elves and humans have different healing effects ;) )  
  
'Why are you persisting to stay with her Draco?' Harry's head was lowered and didn't make eye contact as he spoke. 'To you she is nothing but a mudblood.' Harry was exhausted. So much had happened to his best friend in which he was not able to prevent and yet his enemy had been able to.  
  
'I stay out of pure curiosity and reward.' Draco plastered his usual mask upon his face. He had been aided to after Hermione had been. His headache gradually increased. 'Imagine what reward I will receive for saving a student more then... how many times Potter?' His trademark smirk appeared on his tired, hansom face. Harry looked up at this statement and Draco got the reaction he was looking for.  
  
Harry's red-rimmed eyes looked hesitantly into Draco's. 'Malfoy.' He spat. 'Don't expect any reward besides the curiosity that you have now plagued into teachers and students minds. Tell me, why did you save Hermione all these times?'  
  
Ron kept a dangerous look on Draco but kept quiet. His heart ached for Hermione. She was not only one of his best friends but more then that. He had had a crush on her since the moment he saw her, and although she was a self-no-it-all her smartness and beauty intrigued him.  
  
'I.' Draco was cut off by a familiar moan of pain. 'Her.' Ron and Harry both looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 'Granger.' He went to Hermione's side as did Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and noticed three blurs standing around her. 'Draco.' She whispered slowly.  
  
Draco held her hand in his without realising. 'Yes?' His voice was soft and held concern. 'Are you alright?'  
  
Ron and Harry stood on the opposite side of the bed to where Draco was. Both of their mouths were gapped and they remained speechless in shock.  
  
'Draco. I. I. I'm so tired.' Hermione let go of Draco's hand unconsciously. She then let her body drift into a sleep slowly, and after a few minutes her eyes shut and she found herself having a pleasing and pleasant dream.  
  
Draco saw Hermione fall asleep slowly once more, but this time it was out of pour tiredness rather then in danger or pain.  
  
Just then Harry and Ron woke up from the trance-like state and glared at their "enemy".  
  
'Don't go near her again Ferret (Draco :P) Harry and I can look after her from now on.' Ron said quickly due to annoyance and shock.  
  
'Well Weasel, (Ron ;)) you haven't been doing a good job at that have you?' He glared and smirked as Ron's took a step back and looked as though realisation of the fact that he didn't save Hermione, his best friend and crush, his enemy did.  
  
Harry was ready to respond until he heard the shrilling voice of Madam Pomfrey coming back from her visit with Professor Dumbledore (Please tell me how to spell his name thankyou :P) He shivered and turned to face the lady.  
  
'Mr potter, Weasly and Malfoy. Did I not tell you half an hour ago that I wanted you out of this ward and back in your domatries? I let you stay long enough before, now please take your yourselves and leave.' Her voice held no compassion only anger, which made the three boys react quickly. She then turned around and waited for them to depart.  
  
Ron and Harry said good-bye to the sleeping patient and left quickly before Madam Pomfrey could have turned around and had another stress-attack.  
  
Slytherin, Draco Malfoy now stood next to Griffindor, Hermione Granger. Her hand rested in his, which he had quickly scooped up, and his eyes held a stare with her closed eyelids. 'Get better.' He said softly. He gently squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead before striding out of the hospital- wing with his usual smirk, once again, plastid on his tired face.  
  
Her lips curled into a small smile before drifting off back to sleep.  
  
~ awwwww, lets all go awwww together ;) (hehe) of corse Draco isn't going to be like this all the time, I mean where would be the fun in that? He is going to be his usual self as well as this. :P so never fear ;)  
  
please review. although I know that I haven't updated in a while.  
  
Luv Elven ice angel 


	12. common rooms

Disclaimer: for 12 chapters now I have written a disclaimer. if you haven't realised by now. I don't own them :P  
  
NOTE: for all peoples; I must remind you that there in there 6th year. And that I didn't realise that my first chapter was against the law or something like that. I do not own the first chapter (dah) I mean everyone knows that that happened in the book/movie, alright u've said my apology,,, thank you for the person who told me. :D soz for the spelling mistakes, and I know this chappie isn't too good, but I had to write it. its done for a purpose.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Her lips curled into a small smile before drifting off back to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
'I was basically bounding out of bed when Madam Pomfrey said that Dumbledore had suggested that I was able to leave the hospital.' Hermione giggled as she remembered the look on Madam Pomfrey's face as she had collected her things quicker then lightning, said her thanks and gratitude and then bounded out of the hospital faster then one would think was achievable by someone who had almost bleed to death.  
  
Hermione now sat in the comfy, luxurious Griffindor common room with her good friends surrounding her. The fire had been lit for some hours although it was, to everyone's dismay, Nevile Longbottom who attempted to light the fire with his magical expertise earlier. Unfortunately for him, and the others around, the fire had burst into a giant, gallant flame that faded as soon as it came, leaving ashes on each corner/nook of every end of the common room. Luckily, the door opened, and there stood the never forgetful Hermione, back from the hospital, laughing hard as she looked around and saw everyone's faces blackened with ash. She had quickly taken out her wand and conducted a spell to clean up the place and re-light the fire without causing havoc.  
  
It had now been hours since Hermione had entered the common room. (They had gone down to the kitchens and had their dinner earlier.) And although she loved hanging with her friends she was too tired to stay up any longer. She quickly said goodnight and was happy when both Lavender and Parvarti followed her leave.  
  
As the three girls entered the girl's dormitories Lavender and Parvarti could not contain a burst of giggles which after a few minutes subsided into a few snickers here and there.  
  
'What are you two girls giggling about?' Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised as she gently placed herself on the top of her bed.  
  
Parvarti and Lavender both looked at each other, but Parvarti was the one who broke the silence. 'Well Mione, Lavender and I we well. Don't' be mad okay? Lavender and I were talking at breakfast this morning and we decided that you and Malfoy are... well would.' Lavender let out a loud laugh and then controlled herself so that Parvarti could continue. 'We both decided that you and Malfoy would make the cutest couple.' Now both Parvarti and Lavender laughed non-stop for three minutes while Hemrione just watched confused and couldn't fiure out what was so funny that made them laugh so much. 'But then we came to the conclusion that, imagine what Ron would do to Malfoy if that ever happened.' Now all three girls got mental pictures of Malfoy sprawled on the ground twitching and Ron looking quite pleased with himself, a triumphed look in his eye. Hermione joined the two girls laughing.  
  
Lavender wiped the tear from her eye and decided to call it a night considering they had class tomorrow.  
  
Hermione was pleased that it had been the weekend and that she had not missed any classes. She giggled to herself as she got ready and hoped into her bed, covering herself with sheets. Me going out with Malfoy. Parvarti and Lavender. She thought as her eyes slowly closed. You have no idea.  
  
~~~ Meantime  
  
Draco sat at the end of a verdant, dulling couch in the slytherin common room with Pansy Parkinson sitting basically ontop of him rather then beside/next to him. His hand rested apon his face as he blocked out the ranting of Pansy Parkinson who was talking non-stop with her hand on his knee.  
  
'Draky?' She wined and complained; as she realised Draco wasn't listening or paying attention to her. Hoping he would realise her she squeezed his knee and made her hand slowly up his thigh.  
  
'You see Draco, the pathetic Mudblood could not endure my magic.' His fathers words replayed in his head.  
  
Draco suddenly snapped out of his 'day dream' and realised where Pansy's hand was and quickly tore it away before it could advance further up his upper thigh.  
  
'So you are dumping me for the stupid mudblood bitch?' Pansy screamed causing Draco to look at her. 'You've saved her how many times now? Imagine what your father would say and do if I told him.' She said softly in Draco's ear. She licked her lips and then licked his softly. 'He wouldn't be to pleased now would he?' her voice was cold and seductive.  
  
'One Pansy, I am NOT attracted to her especially when she is a mudblood, and a Griffindor of all frigen people. Secondly I am NOT going out with you and thirdly, tell my father such lies and I will kill you before you could even whimper for an apology bitch.' Draco hissed back in her ear, causing her to cower. He abruptly pushed her of him and stood up causing her to roll of the couch and onto the hard, stony floor.  
  
'Draky, baby.' She sniffled as a tear rolled down her pail cheek. 'Why are you doing this to me?' She sat there on the floor with her legs sprawled out. 'I gave and give you everything, you know that and you love it.' Pansy let a small grin escape her lips.  
  
'You are pathetic Pansy.' He spat and made his way up the stairs and into the boys dormitory. He didn't realise that Pansy sat there watching him intently cursing a certain mudblood under her breath.  
  
~~  
  
alright peoples, there was chapter 12. it not exciting and not to good, but I have to introduce the new characters somewhere. In the next three chapters it will be somewhat normal. but don't fear I mean I am the angst queen (well one of them :P) so there will be heaps more angst and soon!  
  
I loved all your reviews; you're so nice and sweet! All of you are  
  
I'm not going to write the reviews in this chapter. although I would like to know. do you want me to continue writing feedback to your reviews? Or not? Cause I don't want to write them if it doesn't need to be written. tell me if you want me to write the feedback or not please!  
  
Thanks all  
  
Till next time. oh yeah I'm posting once a week, and sometimes twice a week. thanks for you time and patients.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	13. pansy's duel

Disclaimer: if I owned them I would have Hermione and Draco together, Ron with Lavender and Harry with Ginny, but unfortunately since in the books they are not I suppose that means I don't own them.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
The hall was filled with young and old students eating their breakfast at their tables. Most of the students began to leave the hall after a few minutes to get ready for their first class.  
  
'Oh great!' Ron exclaimed. 'Double potions and with the Slytherins, I maze well go kill myself now should I?' Ron Over-reacted causing the whole Griffindor table to look at him quickly and telling him to hush up considering Hermione was sitting next to him. But Hermione was completely oblivious and continued munching on her toast and watching a certain Slytherin carefully.  
  
As if knowing that someone had his or her eyes on him, he quickly elevated his head and found who it was. His stormy grey eyes locked with the chocolate ones. A small smile escaped his lips before his eyes fell back to his food.  
  
'Are you actually happy about going to potions Mione?' Ron had one eyebrow raised and his face held lines of both humour and disgust. He knew Hermione had no been listening to him at first, but to miss out on an opportunity where he could get her "roughed up" was too hard to pass up.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron confused for a moment before answering. 'I would never like Potions, I will never like Snape and I will never like that combination with Slytherins as well. And no Ron, I have not known you for six years for nothing, I know when you're joking, you should really try to hide your expressions and emotions when you need to.' Hermione smirked before standing up and turning to leave the hall to get ready for potions.  
  
'You better watch yourself Mione, that smirk reminded me of that git Malfoy.' Ron laughed and watched her leave the hall. Soon after he turned to Harry and had a deep conversation about Quiditch.  
  
Potions was even worse then they could have ever imagined. Snape was not only in a horrid mood, but he seemed to actually make the Griffindor's drop and stuff-up there potions so that he could deduce points from them. By the end of the double period Griffindor had lost more then sixty points. (Thirty of them were due to Neville who seemed to be able to need and drop/brake three cauldrons.)  
  
Snape had dismissed the class but not before giving them all a formidable amount of homework.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all walked back to their common room, to have a brake and to get started on their homework before their next class started. Unfortunately the trio ran into a group of Slytherins on the way.  
  
'Get out of our way mudblood bitch.' Pansy screeched before pushing Hermoine to the ground. Both Harry and Ron retaliated quickly. They both pushed Pansy, then bent to help Hermione back up.  
  
'Are you hurt mione?' Ron said while Hermione brushed the dust off her robe.  
  
'I'm fine thankyou Ron.'  
  
'Well, well, well.' Pansy said while she made her way back to a standing potion with the help from Goyle. 'Why don't we have a little fun while where here shall we?' She raised an eyebrow and smirked darkly. 'Lets have a duel right now. Although we should really go outside to play.' She used the last word with spite in her voice and she glared at Hermione.  
  
They all agreed and made their way outside. It was cold out. It was close to winter and the wild wind blow briskly around them.  
  
Soft, heated air came out of Hermione's mouth as she breathed in and out lightly. 'Why are we doing this?' She asked, but found no comfort as the group remained silent and focused. Suddenly Pansy stoped and waved her wand. The ground made a little crack the made out to be a line.  
  
'Griffindor's over there and Slytherins over here.' Pansy said. 'The duel will take place with Goyle and the mudblood bitch. Pansy looked over towards Hermione and found her stunned and shaking. 'Whats the matter mudblood? To afraid to fight?'  
  
Hermione gave Pansy a hated look before making her way over to Goyle. Both Harry and Ron argued for her sake and tried desperately to make her reconsider but Hermione knew that she had to do this, she wanted to show the Slytherins that she was capable to face down one of there own. And she knew she could do this by beating Goyle (which was an easy task.) Both Goyle and Hermione stood in a duelling position while the crowd stood back watching intently.  
  
'Wait.' Shouted pansy. 'Goyle has resigned from his position and we have a new fighter that will take his place. Pansy smirked as the small crowd of Sltherins parted and displayed a blond-haired, smirking boy.  
  
Both Harry and Ron tore down to where Hermione stood ready to fight, but to there dismay Hermione turned around and told them both to let her do it. They both gave each other a worried glance before returning to their original position.  
  
Draco took his place where Goyle had been standing previously. His mind raced with possible outcomes. He had the power and skills to kill Hermione if he really wanted to, but he also knew that she had much power within herself that not even she knew of.  
  
'This will be a full duel, although no killing both players may hurt badly. There are no rules besides the fact that no one is to be dead by the end.' Pansy turned and saw Draco glaring at her and mouthing the word bitch. She soon shook it off and gave him a seductive, evil smile.  
  
The duel began and Draco was the first to release a spell. Hermione flew high in the air but landed lightly on her feet with no harm done. She quickly retaliated. It was now Draco who flew high in the air but landed the same as Hermione had done previously.  
  
Pansy frowned as she realised that the two duellers were holding back their abilities for each other's sake. 'Duel properly.' She screamed. Both Hermione and Draco looked at her but they both nodded to her contentment.  
  
Hermione's wand had a yellowish tinge to it as she chanted a spell. She quickly released it and waved her wand in Draco's direction.  
  
Draco felt the impact of the spell and flew backwards. He landed hard on his side before standing back up and taking revenge. This time a black light formed and dark clouds appeared, Draco sent the spell with high expectation and as the spell hit the Griffindor girl a sudden wave of regret went through him. He was thankful when Hermione stood slowly back up.  
  
The spell had a huge affect on Hermione. It was so strong and powerful, not even she could work out what spell he had used. But there was no time to think of that now; she needed to fight back. She quickly thought up a high- rated spell.  
  
Draco flew into a nearby tree and hit the ground hard. He felt a crack and a large amount of pain in his chest. He slowly made his way into a kneeling position before standing. The burning in his chest increased but he mentally blocked out most of the pain. He looked over at Hermione and found her expression warm and comforting. Her facial expression and eyes held so much regret and shame. How could he fight and hurt someone that made him feel warm when he usually felt cold? He looked over at the other Slytherins and made a decision to continue fighting, but this time he had a plan. He sent a spell to Hermione but was glad when she easily blocked it.  
  
Hermione was ashamed of herself; she had not ment to use that much power. She did not want to hurt Draco and although she noticed that he put on a display and mask which told the others that he had not been hurt she knew that it was different. She knew that he had been hurt badly, his slow actions had proven that fact. When she blocked the spell he had sent she was surprised that it had been so easy and that he had used such and easy and weak spell, she quickly caught onto his plan and smiled lightly. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want to see her in pain. She gently bent down and placed her wand on the ground. She smiled as she watched Draco followed.  
  
Pansy's eyes flashed with fire before turning cold with ice. Her hand gripped her wand so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Before even she could think she spoke a dark spell and flicked her wand in Hermoine's direction.  
  
~~ EEP! Thanx for all your reviews, I lOVE them ALL! Reviews:  
  
Chapter 11 and 12:  
  
AndinaOfRivendell: Oops :P hehe, I didn't realise I didn't say who I was on the email :S. LOL, thanx for telling me and writing a review :D. I'm glad you love this thing :D hehe, I hope you liked this chapter as well, I'm not sure if it was too confusing or not.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell: Alright I'll come visit your site, :D sounds good!  
  
Draco master: I'm glad you can forgive me :D I'm sorry it took me so long :P no way missy! You are not the owner of Draco Malfoy, although would happily give you maybe lucius (at least it's a malfoy right? :P) AW I'm glad you think my language is getting better :D that makes me feel so HHHAAAAPPPPPPPYYYY  
  
InnocentPhilosophy: I'm glad you came and had a look at my story, and I'm thankful for the compliment :D. LOL, well I don't think you have no life but then again. (hehe jj) wow I must admit I like to babble after I write the chapter :P hehehe, its not my fault I think i have type's-direr (hehe) you will get more peoples. I'll visit your story every chappie when I get to it :D  
  
Pupulupk: you make me always blush you funny little monkey :P hehehehehe (not literally :P well the monkey part ;)) I'm glad I keep you wanting more and I hope I haven't left this chapter in a cliffe too much :P. I no pansy was pretty good wasn't she :P LOL. nah I'm glad you thought so :P  
  
melted ice: HEY! You are so kind, you like reviewed EVERY chapter :P hehe thankyou. I love your reviews, keep them coming.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I know, didn't you just feel bubbly when Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead? I was like AW. HAHAHA I say we protest too :P but I also don't know how to protest. it looks as though where stuffed ;) hehe, hehe yeah I know pansy does suck but then again she's a great character to work with :P I know angst is the best, that's why I write it :D  
  
Cinnamon: I received your email. smiles brightly finally!! Hehe soz I haven't written a long review for yours in ages, I will soon, I promise. LOL, yeha I want to slap Pansy too :P lol especially after this chapter :O she's soo, sooo, sooo, bitchy :P hehe. ok I'll write feedback, :P lol, yes yu are another angst queen ;)  
  
elf_gal: YEY elf girl :D hehe, you're the best! Thanks for the welcome home. WOW only having one computer between 5 :O that must be hard but then again I suppose it must have its advantages in some aspects :P hehe, I'll try to update more regally from now on.  
  
kim the writer: hehe stupid sisters ;) LOL. I thankyou for the review and I hope your continue reading, I'm glad you thought the first 3 chapters were good :D.  
  
Fire'n'ice: *glares* hehehe, :P thanks for your review, I love your story and I hope you get a lot of credit and reconisation for it! (ahh I wish I could spell ( not even word can work out what my words are () hehe. I will have to agree with cinnamon, I don't think you can be innocent :P its not in your nature ;) lol. I know I feel sorry for Harry too, he must feel really bad at this point ( hehe.  
  
treachery89: OK right after this I HAVE to go and review your chapter/end of story, cause I LOVED it and I have been so slack! *bad bree bad bree* *knocks head on a lamp* hehe. I'm glad your getting excited :D I am too.  
  
water demon: well look who finially desised to post :P hehehe, I'm going to read your chapter now so get ready for the review ;) I'm glad you posted I can't wait to read it, and YOU HAVE TO POST SOONER (hahah its like a hammerhead shark :P)  
  
Aragornrocks: yes aragorn does rock and not only cause he's hot but cause he's so good with a sword :O I wish I was as good as him, but then again I'd rather be Legolas. you think my story is fab, AW thankyou!  
  
Kitty: :O don't you dare think of Quitting your story, my story started off with getting not one any reviews and look where I am :O. I'll come over and read and review your chappie now :D I love your reviews AND YOUR STORY!  
  
Thanx for all the reviews and please review this chapter. I love them all even If they only say one word. If I haven't read and reviewed your story let me know! Cause I had a brake and I am now lost as to where and who I haven't reviewed yet.  
  
Also: for some odd reason fanfiction isn't displaying all the reviews, it says the right number but it does not display them, I am sorry if I have not written feed back to you, and don't think I hate you or anything :P hehe.  
  
See the 'go' button? Push it! And say what you thought of this chapter/story (no flamers they make me sad and annoyed)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	14. ‘Exmontylay’

Chapter 14:  
  
Pansy's eyes flashed with fire before turning cold with ice. Her hand gripped her wand so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Before even she could think she spoke a dark spell and flicked her wand in Hermoine's direction.  
  
Draco noticed pansy's intentions a moment to late. The spell had already been cast. He watched helplessly as it got closer to hitting its target. A spell popped into his head, but what it was and what it could do was unknown to him. He bent down swiftly and gripped his wand tightly.  
  
Hermione saw Draco bend down again and grab his wand, and for some reason she felt as though she was in danger and that he was trying to warn her. But she quickly cast that thought aside as she found herself melt just by looking at his movements. They were swift and delicate and made her want him to kiss her again.  
  
Ron and Harry felt like racing over and pushing Hermione out of the way before the spell could hit there best friend, but instead they were both held by a tight body-bind which was placed on them by Crabbe and Goyle. Flustration and disgust was planted on their faces and all they could think about was Hermione. They were about to call out but were both cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
Draco motioned his wand and called out the spell that had been planted into his mind. 'Exmontylay.' (a/n made it up, don't hate me!) The spell flew with great valance and tackled against pansy's one. Unfortunately for Draco both spells flew his way instantaneously and he was unable to prevent himself from receiving the powerful hit.  
  
Hermione fell to her knees and covered her ears. The painfilled cry was loud and intense; it shook her body completely and made her head spin. It suddenly stoped and she dreaded the worst. 'Draco.' She said quietly under her breath.  
  
'Draco,' Pansy squealed but found herself stuck on the spot from fear and disbelief. She turned her head to Hermione and glared daggers at the Griffindor. 'Next time Mudblood, next time.' She snarled but only so she could hear.  
  
He slowly positioned himself into a sitting placement. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead and slowly, but steadily, made his way into a standing position. His eyes were vacant and distant. With one step at a time he gradually made his way across the field and towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
Ron's eyes followed Draco's form for a while longer before he turned his head and vaguely witnessed the crowd and their expressions. Each and every person stood there wide-eyed, all but one whose tears and sobs was heartbreaking. After finding out that the tight body bind was off, Ron gently placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and was glad when she turned and embraced him gently. Her shoulders shivered and shook as she cried and lent deeply into the warm holding.  
  
'It will be alright Mione.' Ron said gently as he rubbed her back. 'You'll see.'  
  
Hermione looked up at the statement and looked deeply in his eyes. They shined like the sun and his red, flaming hair had turned deeper and darker over the six years she had known him. His shape was tall, toned and lean. She smiled sweetly as she remembered all the fights she had had with Ron since first year and how ironic it was that she was now in a tight embrace with him.  
  
'You look absolutely beautiful Mione.' Ron whispered in her ear. 'You have been beautiful since first year.' He lowered his head and tilted it slightly waiting for his lips to be covered by hers. But the sensation never came and instead Hermione just whispered in his ear back. 'I love you as a friend, A best friend, I don't want to change that.'  
  
Ron squeezed Hermione delicately before letting her go. 'Then I shall the greatest best friend,' He plastered on a fake smile. 'And any decision you make is probably the right one. You're smart and beautiful and don't forget I'm here for you if you need me.'  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly before running after the Draco. 'Thankyou Ron.' She said quickly.  
  
Pansy and the Slytherins made no motion into moving to class. All stood as if they had been struck by lightning or glued to the spot. Harry and Ron just left and made there way back to class.  
  
'Where was Hermione going?' Harry asked Ron knowing all to well where she went too and whom she went after.  
  
'She went after Malfoy.' Ron stated back. His head was lowered in defeat.  
  
'Are you alright with that?'  
  
'I suppose I'll have to be, but who ever said that I can't win her back,' A cheeky grin spread across his face and his eyes brightened up. 'I will just have to get her to realise that she's the one for me and not that git Malfoy.' He laughed and pounded his fist playfully against his other palm. 'I'll do what ever it takes, I'll show Malfoy not to take her away from me. us.'  
  
Harry suppressed a grin before turning and walking steadily back to class. 'Watch yourself Hermione, you have no idea what you're in for.' He muttered under his breath kind-heartedly.  
  
~~  
  
Perspiration dripped from his forehead as he made his was towards the Slytherin common-room. He clutched his side and made a soft, vertiginous moan as pain ripped throughout his body. His ears caught the sound of soft footsteps and robes brushing against the cold, stony ground coming that were towards him.  
  
'Draco'. Hermione pleaded as she desperately tried to catch up to him. 'Draco wait.' To her discomfort Draco turned to face her with piecing, cold eyes that seemed to freeze her soul.  
  
A minute went passed and no movement was made until Draco turned and began to walk, once again, away from her. He was stopped quickly when a soft, delicate hand cupped his cheek and turned it to the right. His face brushed against hers quickly before taking his own hand and grabbing the soft delicate one. 'Like to be the dominant one do we Granger?' he spat. A small smirk crept onto his face as Hermione stepped back in fear. He still had her hand in his and he squeezed his gently. 'Who would have guessed? Granger has the hots for me.'  
  
'You wish Malfoy.' She replied one hand on her hips as the other one was being occupied by his hand.  
  
Her eyes longed and pleaded for another kiss and he knew this. He bought her hand up and placed it around his neck and then in one swift movement his pressed his lips against hers and became swarmed in the passionate kiss. He felt her go limp so he held her waist to support her.  
  
The kiss held passion that she never thought possible. Hermione's knees buckled under her and she felt strong arms support her into position. Suddenly the strong arms let go and she collapsed to the ground. 'Hey,' She said breathlessly. She looked up and found Draco to be shaking violently. Panic surged throughout her body and she quickly stood up and held him tightly. 'Are you alright? What is this?' She said still holding to comforting him. 'You need to go to the hospital.' she was cut off when Draco placed his index finger on her lips.  
  
'No.' He said painfully. His arms encircled around her as his body trembled madly. They were embraced for what seemed like hours but in reality were only minutes. His trembling subsided soon after and he now found himself leaning into the tight embrace. 'Thankyou,' He said and released her gently. 'I think you better go to class.' He moved around the corner and spoke the word to the portrait and entered the Slytherin common room.  
  
The door shut behind him and he flopped onto a verdant couch. His chest ached and he quickly removed his robes, which revealed his bare chest. A yellowy, purple bruise had formed around his upper rib. He touched it mildly and his body tensed as he felt a slight amount of pain form around that area. 'Hermione what are you doing to me?' He muttered shaking his head side to side. And thinking about the kiss and the way he had been acting.  
  
'That's what I'm here to find out Draco.' A voice spat from behind him.  
  
~~  
  
Well. this is a confusing chappie... Wasn't it? (hehe) Well I suppose the love is formed. but of corse Draco wont be all romantic all the time, but I had to make them kiss in this chapter and I had to make Hermione see (at one stage) that Draco shakes, so I decided this chapter would be the one where all this happened.. soz if this chapter makes you feel that this story is turning for the worse, but I'll make it p to you in the next two chapter. yes lucius is coming up. WHO HOO!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kitty: LOL, nah you have a good sense of humour, well I like it. I was thinking of making the spell rebound but then I thought nah, I'll let pansy get hurt another time :P. my support for your story is because I loove your story, so you better not give up on it! *glares* hehehe.  
  
=): LOL, soz but I like your name ;) hehehehehe. OoOoOoOo thanx for the spelling corrections. I'll try to make a mental note on how its spelt.  
  
Codie: hehehe, I know it was a cliffe, I loved (well liked) the llast chappie and I just feel like this one is a turn down ( I hope this chapter was up soon, althuogh I would hate it if I story was updated once a week :P hehehehehe, but I just don't have the time to update sooner. I love your story!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: yes I thuoght it was sweet when he didn't want to hurt her. I felt like giving draco a big hug and telling how sweet he is. :D lol. Your reviews are always so good, I love them and your work.  
  
elf_gal: wow, I even got your email this time :D hehe. I'll have to email you sometime. Yeah I love pansy, she will be in the story heaps more now. And so will many of the other characters. LOL, pure hell is it? Well I use to have to share one computer between four kids but I have two older brothers who were 17 and 16 at the time, can you imagiann how much they were on the computer :O. LOL. Hehehehe, I hope get a new computer sooon. :P :D  
  
melted ice: thanx for your review. I'm watching the tennis right now and its really good. I can't wait till the men's final :D.  
  
Wonder: that's a good question. I suppose its cause I like to babble and talk to peoples. And I like it when I review a story and then I get feedback on the review from the author.  
  
draco master: LOL well, you can't take draco so I'll just have to give you another character. hummm. can you settle for Snape? (hehe) or maybe voldermort? But that's all I'm giving you, mau hahahhahahaha ;) hehehe.  
  
Cinnamon angel: o I see you like my name and you wanted me to remind you what a good reviewer I am, so you changed your name to my last name, how sweet! (angel from elven ice angel) hehehehe. I like the name. Well I wrote you a 2890 word review and then my computer blacked-out so I ain't going to write that bigger one for you this chapter, but you must admit that would be flustrating to loose all that work. I love Evanescence, I think there great! I'm listening to 'October' the original versoin. Hehe, its really good. I LOVED your chapter! I really did! I wish I wasn't so lazy to write another big review to it, but next review will be big :D I promise.  
  
littlelulu: NoOoOoOo! Lol, nah I'm glad I'm stuck with you :D lol. You make me laugh, your reviews are so good. I look forward to them every chappie. LOL, yeah I wanted to punch pansy and I'm sure I'll want to punch her a couple of times in this story. Chocolate is the best way to go. *quivers at the thought of being killed* ok no more cliffie's ;) LOL. No wait! Your not telling that this was a cliffe was it? :O hehehe *inerscent face* hehehe, WOW I thought my writing sounded to young for my age! Thanx heaps for that compliment! I was like embarrassed to place my age cause I thought people might think that I should be able to write better. :D  
  
libby_great: WOW thanx so much for your review.. they helped heaps! I'll keep those pointers in mind! Hehehehehe, you must be really good at english, but then again I am pretty bad :P lol. I'll definitely keep the comma thingy in mind, I hope I didn't make to many mistakes in this chapter but then again I did this chapter in a rush.  
  
Aragornrocks: LOL, yeah you got your point across, it's a pitty you hate this story ;) LOL. jj :P hehehe. I think this chapter was bait longer, I'll try to keep them this lengh and more from now on.. usually I only do 800- 100 words but this chapter was 1500 :D proud of me? LOL. I'll make them longer but only cause of your "flutters eyelashes pleadingly" LOL  
  
Severus' Purple Goddess: OoOoOoOoOo, so that's how you spell it :P lol.. I know I am going to fast but I don't want to go at snails pace now do I? :P lol. Nah its my 14 yeah old mind that keeps wanting action and pain. So soz.  
  
treachery89: ( I hope you can read chapter 13 soon, no wait if you can't read 13 what makes me think you can read 14? :S which mean you wont be able to read this :S wow I'm really confused :P hehehe. Write another story PLZ! :D, like one about Hermoine/draco :D *puppy dog eyes*  
  
freyliskat: it drives you nutty, LOL, well then I hope I haven't driven you nutty yet :P hehehehe. I'd hate to be responsible for that, imagine how many howlers I would get then from your parents and friends ;) LOL.  
  
Kersten Cheyne": *gives you a big hug* thankyou so much for reviewing every chappie! You really did make my day! And I really enjoyed reading them. I hope this story goes well for me too, and I think your story is going to go REALLY well for you; IF YOU CONTINUE! Hehehehe ;) well I'll try not to kill the chareters off so you don't die, I mean cry :P lol. Oops. Although I can't promise anything for future chapters. *wink wink* I'm glad you liked the poem.. I love reading poetry too, so if you have written any feel free to send me them in review or email. Thanx again for the reviews. I'm going to continue reading your work. So expect to here from me :D.  
  
kim the writer: I understand, life can be so hectic sometimes even for me! And I'm only a 14 year old girl who does nothing, hehehehehehehe. I hope life calms down for you. And I'm glad you still have the time to write and read fanfic. I know evil pansy. Grrrr...  
  
RianSapphire9: I'm glad this is interesting, cause no one has said that so far so you make me feel good :D. lol. I love your name and your reviews. And I will continue. Thanx for being my first reviewer for chapter 13. :D  
  
pupulupk: last and least :P LOL. I do think people are trying to tell you something monkey ;) hehehehe. LOLOLOL. CRAZY PANSY! I think she's going to get even crazier, is se capable of murder :O:O:O.. hehe, nah not that crazy :P  
  
well please review: I love them, and please no flames :D thanx,  
  
till next time - Luciusi is coming soon, but it doesn't mean that he's the mistery person in the common room with draco. :D  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. The terror of lucius

Disclaimer: no I don't own it, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't own it, no I don't, no I don't. - OK SO I ANI"T VERY GOOD AT RAP :P  
  
A LOT OF PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING MISTAKES. WHY YOU ASK? ONE WORD: LAZY! ;)  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
'That's what I'm here to find out Draco.' A voice spat from behind him.  
  
Draco shivered at the familiar voice, put on his shirt, stood up and turned around abruptly. 'What do you want?' Draco venomously spat as he moved into position in front of his father.  
  
'What do I want? God damn it boy!' Lucius snarled and took a step closer to his son. A sinister smirk became apparent as Draco took a step back. He suddenly whipped out his wand and took another step forward. 'Have I taught you nothing?' He held his wand high in the air and pointed it in the direction of Draco. 'Crucio'  
  
Draco doubled over in pain and sprawled on the floor for a few seconds until the spell was placed off him. The pain was encrusting and he now lay there taking in short, ragged breaths. 'Did the Dark Lord put you up to this; Cause I know you can't think nor do anything for yourself?' Draco remarked dangerously. When he was a little boy had always looked up to his father. But as time rolled on he began to realise that Lucius was just a puppet, a pet, and a servant.  
  
Lucius's eyes burned with fire and locked into Draco's cold, still, calm and collected ones. 'How dare you boy!' He roared and used his magic to crush his son into a nearby wall.  
  
Draco bit his lip hard and drew blood to stop himself from screaming out in pain and giving his father the complacency. He slowly got himself off the cold, stony floor and into a kneeling position. His arms dangled to his sides and his head felt light; but he kept his face masked and unreadable. He finally got his breath back and looked up at his father disgustedly. 'You've taught me to well, father,' He snarled and emphasised the last the word father. 'I've lived and put up with your cynical punishments and now I've learned through all that that I don't need anybody and I don't care about anybody. The main thing I've learned from you is that being a servant to the dark lord is worse then being a slave to a muggle.' Draco spat and coughed up blood afterwards. He had hit his head hard and he now found it hard to fight off the urge to sleep.  
  
~  
  
'Daddy,' The three-year-old exclaimed as he cane running into the big Malfoy Manor's lounge room. Lucius turned to his son with a glance and then went back to reading his book. 'Daddy,' Draco cried again hoping to get more attention this time. 'Daddy, I've found a friend.' Draco squealed in delight and ran out of the room. When he re appeared he bought his friend in with him. 'Daddy look.' Lucius turned his head slightly and cursed his son. 'I am busy, now leave me alone.' He declared and turned his chair in the opposite direction so he didn't have to look at the two three year olds.  
  
Draco look at his friend with tears filled in his eyes. His friend comforted him by giving a big hug and patting his back lightly. It was at that moment when Draco was determined to get his fathers' attention. 'Daddy,' Draco exclaimed more fiercely then before. He grabbed his friends' hand and took him towards his father. 'Dis is my friend Joel.'  
  
Lucius abruptly placed down his book and turned his wanted attention to the two boys. As he looked down at his son a smirk played on his lips. 'Hello Joel,' He said, playing the good father act. 'Want to see a little magic?'  
  
Both Draco and Joel nodded enthusiastically. Draco knew that Joel had never seen magic before, with his parents living in another world and all, and now he and his friend looked up at his father proudly. He truly admired his fathers' skills with magic and some day wanted to be just like him.  
  
Lucius gripped his wand tight and let the spell slip off his tongue with ease. 'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
The three-year-old Draco watched helplessly as his friend fell and layed pail, still and unmoving on the floor below him. Draco went to one knee and started shaking his friend. 'Joel?' He questioned and shook him again and again. He looked up at his father who was smiling evilly 'Daddy, can Joel come back now? I want to play a game.' A tear rolled down his cheek from seeing his friend so pail. 'I don't like this game no more.'  
  
'You fool! He's is never coming back. He will never breathe another breath and see light of day again. See what happens when you play with muggle borns!' Lucius slapped his son hard across his cheek and watched as his ring dug deep beneath the soft complexion of Draco's face. 'Malfoy's never cry!' With that done and said Lucius left the room, his black coat flowing freely behind him.  
  
'Joel?' Draco wailed and felt tears begin to appear at the edges of his eyes. Malfoys don't cry. He reminded himself again and again. My father is just in a bad mood,' He muttered. 'I shouldn't have pushed him tat far,' Draco shook his head in attempt to stop the tears from flowing down his now hurting face. He moved his hand and wiped away a stray tear. As he looked at his now wet hand he saw a crimson colour mixed with the water based tears. 'Just a bad mood.' He reminded himself and ran out of the room leaving his dead friend behind him.  
  
~  
  
Lucius went cold with rage. 'Don't defy me son.' He flew Draco into another wall and was satisfied when he saw Draco unconscious on the floor. He shrugged and muttered. 'All in a days work,' before taking his son into the bathroom and placed him in a half-filled bath so no one would find him until he awoke. He took out a simple, white parchment out of his packet robe and placed it next to his son's body. 'Goodbye Draco.' He said quickly then disappeared.  
  
Draco's head hung forward on his chest and the water in the bath turned a slight crimson colour.  
  
An hour later Draco awoke and shivered slightly from the cold. His clothes were saturated and as he remembered what happened he let a soft moan escape his lips from pain. He slowly fell out of the bath and sat on the cold, tiled floor shivering until he had enough strength to stand and walk. Suddenly he realised a note left at the side of the bath. He reached out and took hold of it.  
  
Glad your finally awake.  
  
Draco ripped up the hateful letter and hoped into another shower. After feeling fresh and more at ease he then went up to his dorm (with a towel wrapped around him) and got changed into his new, Slytherin dry robes. He looked at his chest and to his contentment the bruising had already started to disappear and he was glad that he found a spell which could help him heal faster instead of going back to the hospital wing. After finding his appearance to be almost back to normal (with the help of magic) Draco sighed and made his way towards the great hall for lunch.  
  
Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry laughing as Dean made a very correct impression of Snapes morning performance. Her eyes were drawn to a silver haired blur out of the corner of her eye and he turned her head quickly and watched Draco march to his seat with the Slytherins. 'Something is wrong.' She whispered. Her line of thoughts was interrupted when owl s began to fly down and deliver mail.  
  
'Ah, mails here.' Ron exclaimed and waited for his owl to find where he was. 'Look at him!' He announced and he pointed to his owl. 'He can't even find where I sit and yet I've sat here for six bloody years.' Both Hermione and Harry held back their laughter as Ron's face began to turn red from annoyance and impatience.  
  
After a short while an elegant owl swept down and placed a note just infront of Hermione. She looked at the silver embroidered envelope and began to open it slowly. She took out the white letter and began to read it. With each word she read she pailed slightly and her blood turned to ice. I must get out of here. She thought and stood up hastily from her seat and excited the great hall not noticing someone exit behind her.  
  
Is anyone else feeling sorry for draco? Could just be me. Well I hope this wasn't too confusing and I hope it wasn't a let down. *hangs head in shame and runs away before the rotten tomatoes can hit her*  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH! Not the tomatoes, anything ut the tomatoes!!!!!!!!  
  
Well I would love to write a review to the reviews I received last chappie but I have tried two times! *Angry face* and my msn made my word freeze TWICE *another disturbing angry face* so I can't be bothered to attempt to write them again. I'll do them next chappie. Cause I prob wont get to many reviews with this *sighs*  
  
BUT THAT'S THE WAY THE COOKIE CRUMBLES  
  
BA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Please write a review and make my day. If you hate it.. Hummm.. Just say something nice anywaz :D 


	16. croockshanks

I haven't done the reviews to everyone again, but I did write another story so check it out and I hope it satisfies you and I hope you take that as an apology for not writing reviews back. I'm grounded from the computer again you see so I don't have the time.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
After a short while an elegant owl swept down and placed a note just in front of Hermione. She looked at the silver embroidered envelope and began to open it slowly. She took out the white letter and began to read it. With each word she read she pailed slightly and her blood turned to ice. I must get out of here. She thought and stood up hastily from her seat and excited the great hall not noticing someone exit behind her.  
  
Hermione began to hurry towards the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly warm, strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She struggled to get out of the grasp but found the holder to have too much power and strength, so instead she reluctantly relaxed and began to weep.  
  
'Hermione what's wrong?' Draco whispered in her ear and tried to calm her down.  
  
Hermione realized Draco's voice and pushed him away momentarily. Her eyes were filled with hurt and deep emotional pain.  
  
Draco gasped as her small, frail hands push his chest swiftly. A shot of pain spread throughout his body but he cast the feeling aside when he thought of Hermione. 'What's wrong?' His voice was clam and un-readable but inside he was hurt and in pain.  
  
Hermione sighed and handed the bloodstained letter over to Draco. He took it with out a word.  
  
Miss Granger, Recently I gave Draco a little visit. He is now full aware that messing around with a pathetic mudblood, such as you, was a foolish and disgraceful act to play and toy with. He was severely punished for his behavior and in return I say this; I have planned for you death and never fear Draco will live a life as planned along side the Dark Lord. My requests are simple, stay away from him and you may postpone your lifeline. I have given you a little something in your dorm.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco felt the letter burn into flames within his hands. He quickly dropped the letter on the ground and watched it turned to dull ashes. He looked back up and expected to look into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, but instead he watched the back of her school robes disappear around a corner. He hastily went after her and caught up to her with ease outside the Gryfindor common room. 'I am not letting you go in there alone.' He said stubbornly yet his voice held a variety of concerned emotions.  
  
She completely ignored him but took his hand in hers. After saying the password both of them walked into the common room not knowing what to expect. Draco heard the fat lady muttering something about Slytherins not being allowed in but Hermione pushed him up the stairs.  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs to her dorm and stood outside the door. She felt Draco squeezed her hand for reassurance but her stomach was tied in knots and she had no idea what to expect. Slowly she opened the door and to her contentment everything looked normal. 'Its all right Draco,' she said letting out a long sigh afterwards. 'He must have been trying to push my buttons.' Hermione then let go of Draco's hand and made her way towards the bathroom. 'DRACO!' She screamed and fell to her knees. Tears poured out of the eyes and fell onto her pail cheeks.  
  
Draco looked around at the crimson colored walls. Blood poured down them and slid into over flowing bathtubs and showers. He drew his attention to a corner where a brown, small shadow hung from a hook.  
  
'Crockshanks,' Hermione wailed and pulled the end of Draco's robe closely to her for comfort.  
  
Draco felt the extra weight upon his robes and tore his eyes away from the bloodied up cat. He lent down on one knee and helped Hermione to a standing position with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other rubbing her back for support. 'We need to get out of here,' He said quickly. 'Hermione help me out here.' He desperately tried to get the Gryffindor girl out of the bathrooms as fast as possible but Hermione would not do anything but lean into the embrace and cry his name - his last name. Draco picked her up and held him in his arms. He took her down and placed her on a Gryfindor couch then kissed her forehead and comforted her. "It will be alright Hermione.'  
  
Hermione couldn't take this any more. Not only was her cat murdered and hung on a hook for her to find but also her relationship with Draco was just so confusing. 'I can't do this Malfoy.'  
  
Draco cringed at the name. Sure the name Malfoy got him places and earned him respect from others but it reminded him of his father just too much. 'Draco." He snapped and watched as she cowered.  
  
'What is happening between us?' She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Its been a little over a week of us actually being civil to each other, and after six years of us hating each other we put that besides us and decide to go out?' Hermione's hitch breath made her words stumble and shake. 'I've already lost my cat through this, what else are we going to lose?' Hermione became very serious and her tears stopped momentarily as she lifted up Draco's school robes and revealed his chest. She gasped and looked at the bruises. 'I don't want us to continue our relationship. I don't want things to get out of hand and I think this is the only way to go.'  
  
'I don't care what people say or do to us Hermione, all I want is you. I know I've been a prick all these years and I know we've only just recently gotten to know each other but we've been through so much now,' Draco stood up and looked down upon Hermione. 'We can get threw this.'  
  
'I don't want to get through this Malfoy.' She remarked and stood up in front of him. 'I don't want to see you anymore! I want my cat back! And I want. I want. I don't want to see you hurt because of me.' A tear rolled down her cheek but she stepped away when Draco attempted to wipe it away with his thumb. 'Just go Draco. Just leave,'  
  
Draco stood his ground and looked at her shocked. Is this a reaction from the cat? He thought. But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts as a hard hand sliced across his face.  
  
'I said get out!' Hermione screamed and broke down in tears. 'Please, if you care about me at all, you'll just leave.'  
  
Draco felt rage burn up inside of him. How dare she slap him for comforting her? He stared and sneered at her before walking out of the portrait. 'I'll show her and that potter at Quidditch' He muttered.  
  
Ok there it is, another chappie. soz for the wait my computer wasn't working, (SERIOUSLY) I was dying without fanfiction, so sorry for not coming to your stories and updating in a while. don't hate me, *attempts to run away but runs into a metal pole instead*  
  
Well now I have to write back reviews for both chappie 14 and 15 so bare with me. if you reviewed both chappies, (I love you ;) lol) then I have combined them in the one review back.  
  
Reviews:  
  
pupulupk: thought you'd get away from me did you monkey girl? Well I'm back, so stop eating bannanas and write your story as well. (Oh it's a sad life when you can't even spall bannanas.) Oh I know I know, *puts hand on forehead dramatically* I can't spell, take me, lock me up, and throw away the key.  
  
Hermione-amy: *claps* you like it, you really like it. *Jumps around the room and runs into the pole again* I really have to get rid of that pole or put padding around it don't I? :P OoOoOoOo *Brings out watch and rocks it back and forth in front of your eyes* you are a good writer, you will continue your story, you post today and you will eat a bannana. hummm I should really get over pupulupk being a monkey :P hehehe  
  
Kersten Cheyne: I'm hyper too, :D lets all be hyper together *runs around the room misses the metal pole and runs into a large bookcase* I have to much junk in my room. Dark poetry hey? Well I have something to say to you: 'welcome to the dark side' is that off star wars? Oh I don't like star wars! E-hem I'm alright :D. no seriously I like dark poetry.  
  
AndinaOfRivendell: heya *waves* ok I'll calm down now. I wuuuv your review short and sweet ;) hehe, keep going with your writing! Do you hear me? KEEP GOING! *calms down again*  
  
melted ice: I know over 200 now.. *Looks at screen dumbfounded* you know a lot of people tell me I always look dumbfounded, are they trying to tell me something? Hehe, well anywaz glad you like the chappie.  
  
littlelulu: I've taken your advise (I know I'm just as shocked as you) and I'm writing longer chappies. hehe, jj. I know I think my spalling is getting worse not better :S.  
  
green smurf: LOL, I have a bad memory too, my sister always tells me to do stuff and then I forget like a second later, (but it has its advantages ;)) lol. I know draco is defiantly drool worthy, hehe, we would know :P  
  
draco master: LOLOL, fine you make your Draco up ;) hehehe, does that mean your writing a story? *jumps up and down* yey, YEY! 


	17. Daunting Darkness

How long has it been?

Well i'm sorry if you enjoyed this story and were disapointed that I gave up on it. The last year has been a hard one for me, but I'm glad to say i'm back into writing fanfiction and have a new story.

I have also changed pen names.

Why? Because i wanted to start over again... with everything.

To what? Daunting Darkness.

Another Hermione/draco? yes. And this time it has a propper plot.

If you are interested - come check it out. If you're not then i'd just like that say thankyou for reading 'To Save An Enemy'.

Love,

Daunting Darkness.


End file.
